Riku
by The Crew 69
Summary: My name is Natsuki Kuga, I'm sixteen and I have a 4 month old daughter with a girl I really freaking hate. What the hell was I thinking.. FUTA! Shiznat.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this in my head since before Obama was re-elected. Ha, I just didn't know if I wanted to post it. I hope you like it. It's our beloved couple with various American twists. Read and review, don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts or feelings.**

**Chapter1. Riku**

* * *

**Is it wrong to hate your baby's mother?**

"Natsuki, Shizuru's here!"

I rolled my eyes with a sigh, so much for a good morning. I heard my mom talking to her briefly before hearing the front door close. My mom had to go to work and my sister, Alyssa was still upstairs sleeping. She didn't have to go to school. I had to go to school though, but I'm not going yet.

I looked up from my game as her footsteps filled the room. She was no doubt wearing heels or something ridiculously expensive. She was the type of girl that was everything designer. I set my controller down and brought my emerald gaze to meet her crimson ones. I stood up and walked over to her. I was a bit taller than her due to a growth spurt so now I was looking down into her annoyed eyes. Well, I wasn't looking at her I was looking at the bundle in her arms.

Shizuru rolls her eyes as she hands me the bundle. I smile inwardly and cuddle it to my chest as she walks into the kitchen, no doubt going to make her some tea. I move to the couch again and take the blanket off of the bundle. I smile instantly as I'm met with the identical emerald eyes of my 4 month old daughter. She grins instantly at seeing my face and reaches out to grab a lock of my hair that had fallen onto her porcelain face.

She had the most beautiful dimpled smile in the world.

It was the beginning of winter in Fuuka. Snow adorned the streets and everywhere else. It was cold and windy. It was her favorite type of weather. She loves snow. I'm surprised my daughter isn't wearing some designer dress or something. Instead she's wearing blue converse, little black denim jeans and a matching blue knit sweater with a picture of a wolf on it. A blue beanie with a ball on top adorned her head. I smiled. This was the outfit I had gotten her some time ago.

Shizuru came back into the room with a steaming cup of tea. She sat in the chair across from me. She crossed her legs like the proper lady she is. She even raised her pinkie when she drank like a good little girl. I rolled my eyes as I played with my daughter. Shizuru is that cliché girl you see in princess movies. She's an incredibly gorgeous girl with long, wavy, honey colored hair. Her skin is milk white and blemish free. Her body is to die for and she has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. She's proper, polite, uptight, and incredibly bitchy.

Of course she gets straight A's and is the student council president. The girl even has her own fan club. Well, I have one to, but I ignore them. Basically she's the perfect girl.

Well, she was until I got her pregnant.

It was like something out of a movie. I was the player who slept with every girl I see. She was the perfect little girl who followed the rules and was stuck up. She was a goody two shoes and I was a rebel, a menace to society. She got the best grades and had perfect attendance. I had average grades and barley even went to class. Some of my teachers don't even know what the fuck I look like.

I'm not going into details, but she was drunk, I was drunk. I think you get the picture. When she told me she was pregnant I busted out laughing. Because come on, it's Shizuru Fujino, Fuuka's princess! After I had stopped laughing I had wiped an imaginary tear my eye and told her congratulations, you want a cookie? I honestly didn't know it would be mine. I didn't know I was the first person she's done it with. I thought it was Reito's or something.

But when she slapped me and told me it was mine. Nothing was funny anymore. Then after internally denying it was mine I finally came to terms that I was having a child. I finally came to terms that I was having a child with the girl I hate and not to mention we're only 16. Then, 9 months later, the most beautiful baby girl in the world was born.

Her name is Riku; she's the perfect mixture of both of us.

She has Shizuru's thick, wavy, honey colored hair. Her eyebrows were about a shade darker than her hair. She had my exotic emerald green eyes. Her skin was pale and soft. She had a bright, dimpled and toothless smile that brightened the whole day. She had my perfect nose and Shizuru's full rosy lips. Her chubby cheeks were soft and rosy like mine.

Riku was sucking on the baby blue pacifier while playing with my hair. I winced when she tugged on it too hard. Shizuru was watching us with unreadable crimson eyes.

Is it wrong to completely despise your baby's mother? Cause I really hate this girl. She hates me too. The only reason we put up with each other because it was best for Riku. If it wasn't for my daughter man I'd never even look at the girl.

"Is that what you're wearing to school?" She asks her words were coated with a thick Kyoto accent. I raised my pierced eyebrow. I was wearing a navy colored hoodie with white draw strings, dark skinny jeans, and blue Adidas. I had on a knit beanie and a black scarf. I adjusted Riku in my lap so now she was facing her other mother.

"Is that what you're wearing? Seriously who wears a skirt and heels in the snow?" I countered.

She was wearing a crimson sweater that hugged her in all the right places, a short tan skirt that only came to about mid-thigh and crimson heels. She had a tan scarf around her slender neck and her bag was the same red as her sweater. She stared at me with cold crimson eyes.

"I only asked because I don't want to have to wait and be late because you weren't ready." She said her voice cold.

I rolled my eyes. "We can be late. After all we have a reason." I said, referring to Riku.

"I will not use my daughter as an excuse. Being late is un professional."

I sighed loudly as Riku began to fidget. Her eyes filled with tears as she let the pacifier fall from her mouth. My quick reflexes saved it from falling on the floor as I set it on the table I turned her around. "What's wrong Ku?" I asked gently. I only showed my daughter my sweet side. I was a complete ass to everyone else.

"She's probably hungry." Shizuru said standing up.

"Did you feed her?"

"Of course I did. She just takes after her mother in consuming large proportions of food."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"With all the mayonnaise you eat, I'm surprised you can even walk."

"So, you're calling me fat?"

Shizuru sighs as she digs into her bag for her bottle and ingredients to make her milk. She didn't want Riku to be dependent on only her breast milk so she often bottle fed her. I began rocking my baby in my strong arms to try and calm her down while Shizuru makes a bottle. She walked, no she strutted into the kitchen. Man, even walking has to be top notch for her. I really hope Riku doesn't take after her in that way.

I began clicking my tongue piercing. It usually makes Riku laugh because for some reason she likes the sound. It worked a little bit as she stopped yelling and placed her hands on my chin. She was standing up in my lap with my assistance. Her tiny hands were trying to find the source of my clicking. I do it again, making her laugh.

Shizuru returns with a warm bottle and hands it to me. I sit the baby down and watch as she latches on the bottle. She can't feed herself yet so I lay her in my arms and assist her. Shizuru walks over to us and quickly ties a bib around her neck so she doesn't spill anything on her clothes. I catch a whiff of the lavender body wash and strawberry shampoo the girl uses.

We look up as the steps creak. Alyssa emerges from the upstairs room and waves a greeting. Her wild blonde hair is a complete mess. She wiped the sleep from her blue eyes as she comes closer. She smiled at Shizuru who smiled back. For some reason they like each other. Actually everyone but Shizuru and I like each other. It's weird right? I mean Shizuru's parents adore me and my mom adores her. My friends and her friends even liked each other.

Alyssa gives the honey haired woman a brief hug. No Alyssa! Wouldn't want to get bitch on you now do we? I heard it's hard to get off. She flicks the back of my head in greeting. "Good morning Natsuki." She utters cheerfully.

I mutter a greeting in return which consisted of various curse words.

After Riku finishes the bottle I sit her up so I can burp her. I pat her back gently as Shizuru cleans up the mess. Alyssa offers to wash the bottle and Shizuru smiled at her. Funny, Shizuru's never smiled at me before. I don't smile at anyone except Riku. Yeah I grin and smirk but I really smile at my daughter.

"We should get going." Shizuru says as she gets her bag. I sigh.

"I don't want to."

Shizuru raises an eyebrow in contempt. "Let's not forget who can give who detention for being absent or late."

"Let's not forget who you're assigning it too." I counter as I stand up.

Shizuru gives an annoyed eye roll. She knows I'm not going to come so why even threaten me? I'm Natsuki fucking Kuga I take orders from no one. When Riku burps loudly I smile.

That's my girl.

Shizuru cringes at the burp, but says nothing. Instead she moves to my side. She kisses Riku's cheek. Riku looks sleepily at her other mother. "Mommy loves you. I'll see you when I get back. Be good for Aunt Alyssa okay?" Shizuru whispers. She kisses her once more before gathering her things.

I kiss my daughter on her forehead as she begins to drift off.

"I love you too Riku. Don't listen to Shizuru." I lean closer. "Give Alyssa hell."

I hand my daughter to my sister before following the brunette out the door. I grab my helmet before I close it though. My baby blue Ducati Street fighter is parked in my garage. Shizuru's crimson Mercedes Benz is parked in front of my house. I sigh heavily as we walk in silence to our respective vehicles.

**Here we go again.**

* * *

**A Whole New World' update will be coming shortly. I just wanted to show you this. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow so many reviews! Thanks for the feedback! Keep them coming!**

**Chapter2. The Project**

* * *

** I really fucking hate school.**

"Hey, mutt over here!" I turned my head with a heavy sigh to see two girls walking in my direction. One was a tiny red-head with bright green eyes and the other was a bit taller with long black hair and smoky grey eyes. I had just finished stashing my Ducati in the woods and was walking towards the school. Why do I hide my bike? Simple, because people don't deserve to be in its presence.

I slung my back pack over my shoulder and began walking towards the two girls. The short haired red head suddenly jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist in a bone crushing hug. I nearly toppled over but managed to regain my balance. "What the hell!" I don't do hugs man. Hugs are so lame. I tried to pry her off me but damn she had a good grip. The raven haired girl raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged.

"Get off me spider." I growled.

"Why don't you love me Natsuki? After all the things we've been through?" She whined, batting her eyelashes at me. I rolled my eyes as I continued to try and get her off. She finally released me after a few moments. I shoved her away from me and proceeded to dust off my clothes as if she had a disease or something. Nao smirked as she flipped her hair.

"Don't ever do that again." I growled. "And give me back my wallet."

Nao sighed heavily, but dug into her skirt and retrieved the stolen item. I made a face as she handed it back to me. I held it carefully, pinching it between my index finger and my thumb in disgust. I didn't want to stain my clothes with her… essence so I just threw it in my bag with a small shudder. "How'd you know she had your wallet?" The raven haired girl chuckled.

"Simple. Nao hates hugs just as much as I do. Figures the only reason she'd hug me is so she can pick pocket me." I explained as we began walking towards the school building. As soon as we crossed the street and onto school campus I suddenly got bored. Jeez, I wasn't even in class yet and I was already bored.

Yuuki, Nao was a short red-head with vibrant green eyes. She's in her third year of middle school. I guess you could say we were…friends. She's the biggest thief in all of japan. She seduces girls and boys alike and then steals their phones. I bet she has like 30 of them in her skirt right now. Her skirt hides more than the armor in the Thieves' Guild.

Sorry Skyrim joke. I'm a kind of a hardcore gamer.

Yamato, Takara was in the same grade I was. She was pretty. She had dark curly locks that fell past her shoulders and light grey eyes. She was the second biggest thief in all of japan. To make matters worse, she's currently dating Nao. You keep a close eye on your valuables with these two around. As we neared the gate I sighed heavily. People stopped whatever the hell they were doing just to stare at us, more specifically me. I often ignored them because I wasn't some attention whore, but they acted as if I was some goddess or something. Don't get me wrong I know I'm hot but damn. The thing I didn't understand was how the boys still managed to be attracted to me! Hello, I have the same thing below the waist! I mean I look like a girl 100 percent. I was kind of tall, slim, and had mad curves. You wouldn't even notice I was different unless I was wearing really tight jeans, which I don't. I hate the way it squeezes me.

I know you're probably expecting some sob story about growing up, but there is none. I was bullied yes, but it stopped soon after 3rd grade. Nothing else to say. Girls love me and guys love me and want to be me.

They called me the Ice Princess.

Sure I slept with a lot of girls here and broken their hearts in the process and made smart remarks to everything. But I wasn't a princess! I'm more like a lone wolf. I like wolves, their my favorite animal. I smirked slightly at some girls standing at the entrance making them faint. Nao and Yamato quickly checked their bodies for something worth taking. Yamato grinned happily as she snagged a bento and shoved it in her bag. Nao was still crouched over one of the girls sifting through papers.

"Hey this girl's in my math class," She said with smirk, "I'll just take this."

I watched with raised eyebrows as the red-head stuffed two neat sheets of paper into her bag.

"What are those?" Yamato asked her girlfriend as we resumed walking. Nao slung her arm around Yamato's waist, laying her head on her shoulder. "Let's just say I won't have to make up last night's homework in detention."

"Good job babe." Yamato said as she kissed Nao on the lips.

I rolled my eyes. Hey I did all the work! Whatever, it's best not to get involved with their schemes. I checked my phone. Thank god class doesn't start for another 15 minutes. I can't stand first period. Actually, I can't stand any of my periods. First period was the worst. Not only was it more boring than a Sudoku, but I had _her_ in that class.

It was no secret to the school that she and I had a child.

How did they find out? Well ask a certain teal haired freak who I also had first period with. Tomoe whatever the fuck her last name is was Shizuru's biggest fan. She had announced it during an assembly a few days after Shizuru had confessed to me she was pregnant. Shizuru had told me after school one day in a deserted hallway. Well, we thought it was deserted but turns out the freak was hiding in Shizuru's locker trying to surprise her. Shizuru didn't open her locker until the next morning so the freak had suffered all night in the thing.

Man, you should've seen her face when she put in her combination and opened it to find Tomoe sniffing her bras. Why she had bras in her locker I didn't know. That was always a mystery to me. Needless to say she had heard everything and was devastated. She was bawling about how her precious Shizuru-onee-sama got knocked up at 16.

Want to know what happened next?

She didn't believe her precious Onee-sama could have been so carless so accused me of rape! Man she had called the police and everything. I remember walking to my bike and then suddenly being tackled by a fat ass cop telling me I'm under arrest for the rape and assault of Shizuru Fujino.

What the _hell_?

Thank god Shizuru had told the cops it was all a miss-understanding and we were both at fault. They let me go that night.

I was roused from my thoughts by the sound of the bell ringing. Oh my god fucks my life. I really didn't want to go to this class, but if I ditched one more time they're going to tell my mom then she'll take my Xbox. Then I'll be lonely and miserable forever and ever. I sighed.

"Alright Na-"

When I looked for Nao and Yamato they were nowhere to be found.

Then again we did pass a janitors closet….

I shuddered violently. I probably looked like a crack-head just twitching in the hallway. I was getting weird looks from people, but as soon as they saw who it was their eyes became hearts and began squealing with joy. I shook my head as I made my way to class.

This school was fucking _huge._

The lower levels were the elementary school, the middle was the middle school, and of course the top levels were the high school. There were probably close to 4000 students enrolled here. I don't know, something like that. I was never good with math except when it comes to me + you.

I began laughing loudly to myself as I stopped in front of my 1st period. I peeked inside the little window and sure enough there were kids already in there. Great, only I, Natsuki Kuga, can be late to school when I'm already at school. I banged my head on the window softly before opening the door.

Oh go ahead everyone. Just stare at me like I've just killed 5 people.

Seriously, I hate being stared at.

I walked past her desk of course she sat in the very front. She was sitting upright and even had her hands folded neatly on the table. A sheet of paper with her name and a finely sharpened pencil lay in front of her. Ugh, makes me sick how fucking proper she is. Damn, I couldn't sit upright for shit. It's like my back has a permanent slouch in it. She glared at me as I walked past and I made a face at her. Several kids who witnessed the exchange laughed at me as I walked to my desk. Of course it's not that easy.

"Miss Kuga you are late. Where is your pass?" My teacher, a pretty little lady in her mid-twenties asked me with a raised eyebrow. Since our real teacher Midori-sensei broke her leg in a drunken rampage she was our temporary teacher. I'm sure Midori broke it on purpose so a certain doctor could play doctor with her. Yagami, Shia stared at me waiting for my explanation that would always consist of shrugging. I did just that.

She shook her head. "Just take your seat, Miss Kuga." God, would it kill her to just call me Natsuki? Miss Kuga is my mom for heaven's sake. Regardless I sat my happy ass down in the last row. I glared a Tomoe as she stared at me from her position behind Shizuru. I made sure Yagami wasn't looking before giving her both fingers. She glared hard at me and was about to say something before Yagami cut her off. "Tomoe, eyes up front."

Yeah you fucking creep do what she says.

I sat forward with my head in my hands as Yagami began to speak.

"Okay class as you know your last semester grades will be coming up in a few weeks." Yagami began. I sighed; every teacher made it their job to constantly remind their students of final grades. Every. Fucking. Class. Period. Yagami smiled at the groans in class. See they were tired of hearing it too!

"Since Midori-sensei is out I've come up with an assignment to count as your final grade. Mind you, if you are failing this class like Miss Kuga here I suggest you do it so you don't end up here next year"

Hey she put me on blast! That's so not cool. I glared at the class as they snickered. I'm sure everyone in here is failing except for Ms. Perfect up there. She had her head in her hands looking intently at Yagami as if she were talking about remote control tampons or something. Yeah, I don't know where I come up with this stuff..

"If you don't do this you will fail this class no matter what so I suggest you do it and do it right."

Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get on with it. I don't have all day.

"You will be paired up by me. Together you and your partner will do a one page essay on Love."

I snapped my eyes open. When did they even close? Ugh, love? Why love? Can't we do something easier like hate? It's so much easier to hate. All I have to do is think of a certain blonde, or whatever the fuck her hair color is, and I'll get an A! I rubbed my eyes as Yagami began listing off the names of pairs.

"Takashi and Ku"

"Yuki and Sakura"

"Marguerite and Kota"

Ha bitch! That's why you didn't get paired with your precious Onee-sama. Her crushed face made my whole fucking day better!

"_Kuga and Fujino_"

_Aaaaaaannnnnnnnd there it goes._

* * *

**I know many of you were wondering why exactly they hate each other and all will be explained in the next chapter. Also sorry there's no cute little Riku in this chapter! Don't worry there will be more of her in coming chapters. Stay tuned, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A reader on here asked me oh so kindly if I could change the name of this story. I don't know why but she really wanted me to. So it's now called Riku. I have the whole story planned out in my head already. Maybe I'll even update every day. Who knows?**

**Chapter3. The Ducati Duran**

* * *

**Behind every smile is a frown. Behind every laugh is a cry.**

"So let me get this straight. Yagami actually paired you up with Fujino? That's hilarious!" Nao said in between laughs as she continued to point at me. I sighed heavily for the millionth time today. I can't believe Yagami paired me up with that girl! Hello! Could she not see that we fucking hated each other? The school and their mothers know we hated each other. It's no secret.

Yamato had been a little bit more sympathetic with her laughing. Instead of standing right next to and laughing in my ear like her girlfriend she had the bottom half of her face buried in her hoodie so I couldn't see her laughing. I sighed again.

I hate them both.

It was lunchtime now. After Yagami announced that I'd be working with Shizuru I ditched the rest of my classes and sulked in the courtyard for a good few hours. Yamato, Nao, and I were the first to make it to our signature table. It was the one closest to the window so we could enjoy the scenery outside.

People had begun to emerge from their classes and fill into the cafeteria. They all stopped and gave us weird looks. I waved them off.

"Oh don't mind us, she just finally figured out her bra size."

Nao stopped laughing and glared at me. Yamato was crying at this point. I shook my head as Nao glared at her. Guess who won't be getting any tonight? "Whatever Mutt, you're like the same size as me." She argues crossing her arms.

I raised an eyebrow. "I actually need a bra spider."

Nao's face turned bright red as she gave me the finger. I shrugged. I was kind of cold because I had thrown away my hoodie because Tomoe had touched it when she walked by. Now I was only left in a long sleeve shirt that was a size to big. Yamato had risen from her position on the bench and had come over to comfort her distraught girlfriend.

"Come on babe, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing with you." She whines, kissing Nao's cheek.

Nao turns her head with a small huff. "Whatever, Takara."

I turn my head away in annoyance as the two girls began bickering affectionately. I watched as two figures came and sat down at the table.

"I heard Yagami paired you up with Fujino." A handsome girl with short dark hair and glasses commented immediately, pulling out a black iPhone. I sighed heavily. Of course she knew.

Harada, Chie was the biggest gossip queen in all of Japan. She's also the biggest flirt even though she has a girlfriend. I glared at the handsome girl as she waited intently for my conformation. I sighed again. God I'm so tired of sighing. I nodded my head slightly.

"Aw, that sucks." The other girl commented sympathetically.

Senoh, Aoi was a beautiful brunette with sparkling blue eyes. She's really sweet, but is known to be Bi-polar. She's dating Chie too. I honestly have no idea how she can put up with the dark haired girl's antics. "That sucks? Man, I'd kill to be Fujino's partner! I mean have you seen her-"

"What was that Chie?" Aoi said, squeezing the dark haired girl's hand.

Chie's face contorted in pain as her girlfriend applied more pressure. "Grades! Have you seen her grades?"

"Good girl." Aoi cooed kissing Chie's cheek.

Chie chuckled nervously as she tended to her probably broken hand. I raised an eyebrow. Another thing, I think Aoi is bat shit crazy, but Tomoe takes the cake and everything with it. Ugh, I shivered just thinking about that creep. It seems like no matter what her creepy ass always gets into my head. "Natsuki, how's Riku?" Aoi asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

Aoi and the rest of the gang are completely smitten with my baby. Aoi was the first to hold her out of all my friends and she fell in love with her instantly. Riku completely adores Aoi. I'd never admit it out loud, but it's incredibly cute how Aoi handles her.

"Yeah, how is the brat?" Nao said as she and Yamato slid into the booth with us.

I rolled my eyes as I took a seat next to Aoi. Nao tries to act like she doesn't like Riku, but she loves her just as much as Aoi does. Letting her hold Riku is the fastest way to shut her up.

"Oh here Natsuki," Yamato says as she reaches into her bag, "We got her something."

Yamato handed me a bundle. I began to unfold it. It was a little, long sleeved, baby blue shirt with white letters on the front. I chuckled slightly at the words on the front.

"Just did nine months." I read aloud.

I had to admit it was incredibly cute. I was so soft and smelled really nice. I'm sure Riku would love it. "Thanks guys." I said sincerely.

It made me want to go home even more now. I wonder what Riku and Alyssa were doing right now? Riku doesn't sleep as much as other babies. She's adventurous. Her curiosity always gets the better of her. She doesn't cry as much as other babies. She's a strong kid with a determined mind.

"Oh my god that shirt is so cute!" A squeal erupted in my ear as the shirt was plucked from my grasp. She pushed me over so she could sit down and inspected the shirt with wide violet eyes. I resisted the urge laugh uncontrollably as Nao glared at the newcomer's chest.

Tokiha, Mai had short flaming red hair and pretty violet eyes. She was one of those girls that was neither fat nor skinny and had a lot to offer in the boob department. I'm serious. She has the biggest boobs I've ever seen in my life. Mai is really sweet and dubbed as the motherly figure in our group. She also cooks the best food. Her Mayo ramen is to die for. "Is this for Riku?"

I nodded as she handed the shirt back to me. I made sure to snatch it from her so she could know how it feels. I folded it and stuffed it gently in my bag. It wasn't like there was anything in there anyways. "I heard Yagami-sensei paired you up with the Kaichou. Is it true?" Mai asked as she pulled some things out of her bag. She passed each of us a bento then took out one for herself. This is why I like Mai. She cooks for us all the time and never complains because she loves it.

I nodded as I opened my bento and dug in. She had made me some ramen and has poured a hefty amount of mayonnaise on it. Oh my god it tasted like heaven. I was finished in a matter of seconds and I patted my belly for affect. "That was awesome." I complimented as I leaned back and stretched. Mai's cooking was definitely the best I've ever had. She smiled and went back to her food as two more figures approached the table. A boy with dark blonde hair and brown eyes, and a small girl with spiky hair and golden eyes sat down at the table. The spiky haired girl immediately latched onto Mai as the red-head ruffled her hair affectionately. She handed her and the boy a bento as greeted the rest of us.

Minagi, Mikoto was in the same grade as Nao. She was small and had messy spiky hair and giant golden eyes. Even though she was tiny she could eat, eat, and eat. That's all she does is eat. And she never puts on weight. That amazes me because even I get full eventually. Except if I'm eating mayonnaise. I could eat mayonnaise all day every day. She's also the Vice president of the student council's younger sister.

Yuuichi, Tate was a tall blonde boy with light brown eyes. He was the only boy in our group. He's on the kendo team along with my creepy stalker Takeda. Tate also had a stalker by the name of Shiho. The thing is Tate's completely out of her league. Not only is he gay, but he currently talks to Reito. Who is also probably gay? Seriously you can't be that handsome and not share with both genders. It's completely inhuman.

Wait, since he's gay, does he still count as a boy in our group?

I've always wondered that. Tate squealed in joy as Mai handed him his bento. He opened it and dug in to the deliciously smelling burger and rice balls. I didn't like rice balls. I don't eat balls.

"Why do you hate Fujino so much Natsuki? I mean you do have a kid together." Tate said around a mouthful of hamburger. My eyebrow twitched in disgust. God, I wish he would swallow first before he spoke. But I do the same thing so..

"Yeah she's not that bad. I mean she's kind of uptight, but she's not that bad." Yamato said while the rest of them nodded.

Why do I hate Fujino? Why do I hate that bitch? Oh I'll tell you why! Just thinking about her made my skin crawl. I didn't even notice there was a small fire on the table I was staring a whole into. Mai yelped and dumped her water on it. Ugh. Calm down Natsuki, calm down. Just think about punching Tomoe or sneezing on Reito. The sneezing on Reito immediately calmed me down because Reito is the cleanest guy at this school and sneezing on him would trigger world war 3. Or was it 4? I never paid attention in class.

I took a breath. "Remember my first bike? That baby blue _Ducati Duran_?"

"Yeah." They all replied, urging me to go on.

Not only was it my first bike, but my dad had given it to me before he died. Natsu Kuga was my dad's name. He was handsome, tall, and had almost no muscle. He was incredibly skinny and had long black hair that he would always braid neatly. He had kind brown eyes and a smile to die for. I missed him incredibly. He was a loving father. He never pushed me away or down talked me. He didn't treat me like a boy just because of my extra appendage. He still treated me like I was a princess and he always told me I was his perfect little angel. He died two years ago, when I was 14.

He was killed. We didn't know by whom or what or why. All we knew was it was a bullet embedded between his dark eyes.

You see, my dad was an engineer. He created motorcycles and exotic cars. _The Ducati Duran_ was his latest creation. He had taken a simple_ Ducati 848_ and had made it into something out of an anime or something. He put a _Lamborghini_ engine inside of it. It was the ultimate speed demon. Anyone who's anyone knows that a _Lamborghini_ is the fastest car in the world so equipping a motorcycle with its engine would make it the fastest vehicle in the world. He worked night and day on it.

Finally it was done.

He had been stupid with joy. He ran around the house shouting about his success. I remember when he would grab my mom and spin her around in his scrawny but strong arms. He awoke me from slumber and dragged me down the stairs into the garage. When I saw it I almost fainted.

_The Ducati Duran_ was magnificent.

It was darker than obsidian and had neon blue and white designs. The engine was chrome and bustling with power. Its wheels were as black as its body and had blue rims. The handle bars were a little farther away from the seat so you would have to lean a bit further up. He said it was safer that way. I remember smiling when I saw the drawing a wolf with neon green eyes on its side.

"It was the _Ducati Duran_ right?" Tate said. I nodded.

"My dad gave me that bike right before he died." I whispered. They all looked at me with sympathetic eyes. This was the first time they heard from me about my dad.

"Wait what does that have to do with Fujino?" Nao asked confused.

"I was getting to that!" I snapped.

"Anyway, a few days before he died he told me that it was his best creation. He rode it once. He came back and his hair was a mess. His eyes and mouth were devoid of any moisture because he didn't wear a helmet and going at those types of speeds? He hit 210 miles an hour! And that wasn't even the fastest the bike could go." I said.

"210 miles an hour? Holy shit that's faster than most cars on video games!" Yamato piped up, her grey eyes wide in amazement.  
"Wait what does this have to do with Fujino?" Nao asked again.

"Again I was getting to that!" I snapped again.

Damn Nao.

"He was killed a few days after he rode the bike. He was shot by someone."

"Wait! Are you saying Fujino shot him?" Nao said again.

"NAO! I'm telling the story."

"Before he died he told me the bike was mine. He said he made it especially for me. The first time I rode it was when I was 15. I snuck out my house when my mom was sleeping and took it for a spin. It was the fastest thing I've ever been on."

"Wait, what does this have to do with Fujino?"

"NAO!"

"That wasn't even me! It was Chie!"

"Shut up! I'm telling the story!"

Damn.

"Remember when I was in the hospital for like 2 days?" I asked.

"Yeah with that broken arm and dislocated shoulder." Tate said waving his fork.

"Well Fujino was there to."

"Wait, so Fujino is a nurse?"

I face-palmed so hard I actually hurt myself. I'm sure there's a hand print on my face right about now. "No you dumbass. She was the one who crashed into me! She was on the texting and wasn't paying attention to the rode. She didn't stop at the light like she was fucking supposed to."

Ugh, Fujino was on the phone when she was supposed to be watching. Luckily I was only going about 30 when we hit. Her car hit the back of my bike, making me do a tailspin. I fell off the bike and onto my arm. All my weight crashed onto my arm and hence the dislocation and broken limb.

"So you hate her because you got into a car accident?" Yamato asked.

"Not just that."

I hate her because she wasn't doing what she was supposed to. And her carelessness cost me my dad's most prized possession. That bike was the only thing besides his love that he's ever given me. It was the only thing I had to remember him by.

"After she hit me the bike's impact on the ground was enough to break through the shell of engine. Due to the incredible power the bike carried it overworked itself. I knew it was going to explode so I grabbed the bitch and we ran. Then we watched as my dad's most prized possession blew up into thousands of pieces. I called her so many names, so many terrible things. All she said was it was just a stupid bike."

The ringing of the bell snapped the out of their silence. I stood up. I slammed my hands hard on the table as I glared at each and every one of them.

"That is why I hate Shizuru Fujino."

* * *

**Okay I decided to just give you filler on why Shizuru and Natsuki hate each other. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't speak English every well. It's the only language I know lol but I don't talk very well. It's cause im 'ghetto' aha. Don't worry little Riku and the project will make an appearance next chapter. Read and review. But that's why Natsuki hates Shizuru, why does Shizuru hate Natsuki?**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's this? It's an update? Natsuki hates Shizuru because she wrecked her dad's bike that he gave to her before his murder. But why does Shizuru hate Natsuki? Read and find out.**

**Chapter4. Shizuru Fujino**

* * *

Shizuru Fujino was the perfect girl to many.

She has never gotten lower than an A- in her entire life. She wears clothes made only by the top designers. She eats only the healthiest foods and drinks tea more expensive than most people's homes. She is skilled in many of the traditional arts. She does not watch TV, play video games, or watch movies. Her parents forbid any of that. In her free time she is only allowed to read books about Japanese upbringing or studying something that had to with school.

She is not allowed to listen to any of the music many teenagers listen to these days. Her parents thought Rock was Satanic; hip hop was nothing but people bragging about wealth and how many women they had. They only allowed her to listen to Japanese Opera or instrumentals.

She's always wanted to learn how to play the guitar, but her parents had insisted she learn the Piano and Violin.

Her parents may seem like kind, loving parents on the outside, but they were hard and overbearing. Her father, Takashi Fujino had tried to get her into countless arranged marriages so their company would thrive, but she would make sure to drive the men or woman insane so they would call off the marriage.

Her mother, Shiori, wasn't as bad but she was never truly a factor in her daughter's life. Shiori did not teach her manners or how to cook. No she had gotten tutors for that. She never took Shizuru shopping or sat down and had friendly talks with her. Truthfully the older Fujino did not know anything about her daughter, and she was just fine with that.

Her father was pressuring her to become a doctor like himself. He was the head surgeon at the Fujino hospital not far from the school. He expected right after high school she would get a scholarship and go to med school. But Shizuru did not want to be a doctor.

Shizuru wanted to be a model.

Of course she'd never tell her parents that, they'd flip out. When she told them she was pregnant with another woman's child her father was outraged. Her mother wasn't even home when she decided to tell them. She was out shopping using her husband's money. He had called Shizuru many hurtful names a father should never call his daughter. He slapped her multiple times that night. She can still feel the stinging in her cheek from his heavy hands.

He called Natsuki horrible names. He had yelled at her saying it was an abomination. He told her Natsuki was an abomination and their child would be an abomination. Takashi threatened if the child had the Fujino last name he'd kill Shizuru so she had no choice but to give her Natsuki's last name.

Not that she minded.

Takashi had almost disowned Shizuru, but he couldn't. You see, Shizuru had a sister, Shizuma. Shizuma was two years older than herself, making her 18. She was practically Shizuru's twin, but Shizuma had their mother's hazel eyes while she had her father's crimson eyes. Since he banished Shizuma, Shizuru was now the heir to the Fujino Corporation. If he banned Shizuru he would be without an heir so he reluctantly let her stay.

Takashi had exiled the older chestnut haired girl when Shizuru was 14 and she was 16. It was cruel, but Takashi had no feelings. He disowned the girl after she had told their father she had fallen in love. Shizuma fell in love with a gangster. Her father was livid. He yelled for hours about how it would tarnish the family name if the press ever found out the heir to the Fujino Corporation fell in love with some street thug.

Takashi gave the girl a choice. Either she would come to her senses to leave the girl or be banished from their family forever.

Shizuma chose her love.

Shizuru was devastated when Shizuma left. Shizuma was like a mother to her. She would sneak Modeling magazines into the younger girl's room and read them with her. She would sneak Shizuru out at night and they would go to the movies or a park and play. She would listen intently to Shizuru as she told of her crushes and dreams and when she was gone Shizuru was so alone.

She was so unhappy.

In a way, she hated Natsuki for doing this to her. But in another way she loved Natsuki for giving her their baby. Riku was the most important thing in her life. Her parents never acknowledged the beautiful little girl and Shizuru feared they would harm her if she left her alone with them. So that's why she took Riku to Natsuki's all the time. She knows Natsuki doesn't like her, probably hates her guts but she is the safest when she's around.

She hates Natsuki but at the same time she doesn't.

She hates the way the blue haired girl looks at her. She hates the way that Natsuki would step to the side when she's coming down the hallway and bows like a slave, making the whole hallway laugh at her antics. She hates the way Natsuki would always assume she has the best family, best food, best drinks, and is treated like a princess when she's really just a slave for their family.

Honestly she's super jealous of Natsuki.

Natsuki had a loving mother who's always been there for her where as her mother is barley around. Natsuki had a beautiful sister who would not be judged for who she fell in love with. Her sister was disowned for loving someone. Natsuki didn't have a care in the world. She carried herself with such a cool persona, not giving a shit about anything.

Shizuru envied that.

She sees how Natsuki is surrounded by real friends who love her for who she is to where she had fans who loved her for what she's not and could never be. Shizuru had no friends. Sure she hung out with Reito, Yukino, and Haruka but outside of school she had no one but her daughter to enjoy being with.

She hated Natsuki because she was free. Natsuki was free to be whoever or whatever she wanted and would never be judged for it.

She didn't mean to destroy the girl's precious motorcycle. She had taken her eyes of the road because her phone buzzed. Normally she would ignore it, but once she saw the name on the phone she just couldn't

It was Shizuma.

She was so emotional. She hadn't seen the girl in over two years. She had clicked open her iPhone with eyes filled with glee. In those seconds, her car came in contact with Natsuki's most prized possession. She remembers being pulled from the car as the bike leaked gas and ignited right before her very eyes.

She remembers all the horrible things Natsuki said to the girl. Natsuki had called her selfish, stuck up, a bitch, and so many more. With each word she felt her anger ignite. Natsuki had no right to say these things about her. She didn't know her. She didn't know what she's been through.

Then finally she exploded

She had said mean things back to the girl and from that day she's hated her ever since. Natsuki hated her ever since to.

Then a year after all that happened she snuck out to go to a party. She had many drinks and danced in ways she never thought she could with many people. She didn't realize the person she was kissing was the girl who was the cause of her bitchy attitude. She didn't realize that she was dragging the girl upstairs where dirty things would be done. Natsuki was her first kiss. Natsuki was her first everything.

She was her first kiss. She was the one who had stolen her virginity. She was the first person to ever disrespect her. She was the first person to ever treat her like she was just a normal girl.

She was the first person who didn't care about who she was or what she does. She was the first person who truly did not care about her money or her fame or her looks.

And she hated the way Natsuki treated her like she was normal. That's all she's ever wanted was to be normal but for some reason when Natsuki did it, it made it seem like she was mocking her, telling her she's nothing.

And she _hated_ her for that.

* * *

I yawned tiredly as the school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I had went to my last three classes, but I had slept through them soo..

Fujino caught me before lunch ended much to my dismay. She walked, no she fucking strutted though the hallway. I mean some kid was carrying a fan and it was blowing her hair back like something out of a cheesy anime and everyone was staring. I was staring too.

I mean even though I hated the bitch. I appreciated how freaking hot she was. I'd never admit it out loud but Fujino is the hottest girl I've ever seen.

Anyway she asked me, no she instructed me to wait for her by the main gate so we could go back to my house to work on this project. I had mock saluted her and even added a 'yes master.' For some reason it pissed her off and she looked like she wanted to stab me, but she just walked away.

So here I am, waiting for her while leaning against my bike. As soon as that bell rang I jumped out the window since it wasn't that far down. I landed in a bush and made a mad dash for my bike.

I had saved up a lot of money working like 300 hundred jobs for this baby. It was a 2012 navy blue Ducati Streetfighter 848. It was nothing compared to the Duran, but this would have to do. Kids began streaming out of the school, chatting loudly with their friends and calling cabs trying to get home. I smiled slightly as I caught a glimpse of Nao pick pocketing an unsuspecting boy and Yamato running from campus security with her signature ski mask on her face. Aoi had popped Chie in the back of her head for ogling some girl's ass while Mai and Mikoto chatted with some girls from their classes.

Tate was walking extremely close to Reito who was smiling at him with a faint blush on his cheeks. I gagged.

Man they were so gay.

Girls and boys waved enthusiastically to me as they passed by. I nodded slightly to them making all of them faint. Yamato skidded to a halt in front of me as she began to loot them. She came up on two iPhones and some very expensive watches. She grinned at me with a large white smile and gave me the thumbs up.

"Thanks Kuga!" She said happily before darting away as the security guard ran after her.

"Hey get back here you thief!" He yelled tiredly.

I rose an eyebrow as Nao came running up behind him and did a flying judo kick right in the back of his head. He went flying like 6 feet into a group of teenagers, bowling them over like pins in a bowling alley. She kicked me in my shin as she bounded off in the direction her girlfriend ran with like 50 purses and a pair of underwear on her head.

"Later mutt!" She gave me the piece sign as I hopped around in pain.

"Damn you spider!"

The fat security guard was still knocked out cold, laying on about 4 kids as they struggled to get up. Their friends were doing their best on trying to lift the man off, but he would not budge.

I snickered at them as I resumed leaning on my bike waiting for the devil, I mean girl.

I spotted her 10 minutes later. She had some boy holding her back pack while like 20 girls followed behind her yelling about how gorgeous she is. She smiled at them and took her back pack from the boy as she stopped a few feet in front of me.

"Ara, thank you Ku-san." She said to the boy.

The boy blushed every shade of red before fainting with a stream of blood shooting out of his nose. She then turned to her fan girls. She tilted her head and closed her eyes, giving a blinding smile. I swear like 4 girls' eyebrows blew off at the brightness of her smile. "Have a good day."

They all fainted to.

I looked on with a raised eyebrow as she turned back to me. Only she wasn't smiling she had an annoyed expression on with her arms crossed.

"Are you ready to get going Kuga-san?" She said in a cold voice. I rolled my eyes.

"I was ready for like 20 minutes Fujino. Let's just go so we can get this thing over with and then you could go back to ordering around servants."

Her crimson eyes narrowed dangerously, but she just stalked off towards her car.

I mounted my back and slipped my helmet on.

"Damn princess." I muttered as I drove away.

* * *

"Alyssa I'm home!" I shouted as we stepped into my apartment.

Shizuru came in behind me and made a bee-line for the kitchen. I knew she was going to make tea so I didn't even say anything. Besides, I just wanted to see my kid. I threw my helmet on the couch along with my bag and keys.

The TV was on, showing some American cartoon called Spongebob. I smiled. Riku absolutely adored this show. I also like American shows. I was kind of obsessed with a show called Lost Girl. In Japan there was a lot of American things that thrived here. I loved American movies, clothes, cartoons, TV shows and music. I really liked this band called Paramore.

My dad was born in America so that's where the love for it came from. He would often visit his parents out there and bring us back some food or clothes. I also spoke English fluently so it was no problem.

I smiled as my sister came down the stairs with my daughter in her arms. She smiled at me before handing me Riku and walking over to Shizuru. Riku's eyes filled with glee at seeing me and she began giggling uncontrollably. My heart clinched in my chest as she grabbed my face with her tiny hands. I leaned into her touch and peppered her face with kisses, making her squeal in delight.

You know, I don't completely hate Shizuru. After all she did give me the most perfect thing on this planet.

"Ri-chan! Mommy's here!" She said, setting her tea on the table and coming over. I caught myself smiling slightly as she interacted with our daughter. I handed Riku over to her as I plopped on the couch and started channel surfing. She sat on the opposite end playing with the baby as she and Alyssa chatted.

"How was she?" Shizuru asked, combing her fingers through identical honey colored hair. Alyssa smiled. "She was an angel."

I sighed, maybe she would take after her mother and be the polite little angel.

"But she did try and hit me a few times."

I smiled broadly as I fist pumped! There's still hope!

"Oh would you look at the time! I've got to get going! Miyu is waiting for me at the park." She said throwing on her jacket.

Miyu was this beautiful silver haired girl who Alyssa's been completely smitten with for the past week. They had met at the mall and had been talking ever since. I met Miyu. She doesn't talk much and shows almost no emotions but Alyssa liked her so I guess I could to. It adds she was a complete hotty so I give props to my little sister.

"Bye Alyssa. Say bye to Aunt Alyssa Ri-chan." Shizuru cooed to the baby. She lightly grabbed her tiny hands and waved good bye. Alyssa giggled as she kissed Riku's forehead. "bye Riku. Love you!"

She slapped me on the back of my head and hugged Shizuru. "Bye Natsuki! Bye Shizuru love you guys!"

And with that she was gone, leaving me and my worst enemy alone.

Riku had crawled out of Shizuru's arms and had started crawling around the carpet while playing with her toys. She liked the little stuffed wolf I had bought her they night she was born and she began nibbling on its ear. I smiled softly at the sight before clearing my throat. Shizuru had crossed her long elegant legs and was sipping her tea.

"So we should get started." I said reaching into my bag for some paper. She nodded slighty, doing the same and pulling out a neatly organized binder and a crimson pen.

Of fucking course.

Paper and a blue pen was the only thing I had in my back pack. Oh and a bottle of mayonnaise. Just for safety.

"So how about we get to know each other since it is about love?" I asked.

A part of me slightly wanted to get to know her and a part just really wanted to get a good grade so I don't get held back. She nods and looks at me with curious crimson eyes.

"Ara, how would we do that?" She asked.

"Lets play 21 question."

God I can't believe it! I'm playing twenty one questions with my sworn enemy?

What next? I'm going to have a baby with her?

Oh yeah….nevermind..

"Ara, I shall go first. What is Natsuki's favorite color?" She asked in a seemingly bored voice.

"Blue. Yours?"

"Purple."

"What's your favorite drink?"

"Ara, tea." She said with slight amusement or am I tripping?

Of course should've seen that one coming.

"Ara what is Natsuki's favorite drink?"

"Mayonnaise."

She was silent for a few seconds with a look of disgust.

"I don't think that is a drink."

"I drink it so therefor it is."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Favorite animal?"

"Wolf. Yours?

"Snake."

Wow I would've thought like a Unicorn or magic Carpet but never mind.

"Um, are you a virgin?"

Holy shit I didn't mean to say that. She looked at me with unreadable eyes as if to say, 'are you fucking serious.'

"Yes, you can tell from my daughter who is currently eating a stuffed animal."

God I could taste the sarcasm.

This was going to be so fucking awkward

* * *

**Wow. Sorry for mistakes I'm bad at my only language! Sorry lol review please! If you didn't understand Shizuru's hate of Natsuki let me know and i shall explain it better! Ugh oh, 21 questions? What could go wrong! Everything of course! The next chapter will hold a big surprise! So be sure to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god the virgin question. Natsuki's so childish. God I feel like slapping her with a rotten fish, but it's who she is I guess. Anyway read and review! Tell me your thoughts. Also, A Whole New World update coming in a matter of hours. The story is now going to take a comedic turn. Get ready for laughs and nonsense.**

.**Chapter5. Idiots, Idiots Everywhere**

* * *

Oh my god I bet I look and sound really dumb right now. I didn't mean to say that I swear. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly as she stared me down with unreadable crimson eyes. Okay I kind of meant to say that, but I didn't mean to say it like that.

"I didn't mean to say that!" I blurted out suddenly. I think I scared her because she kind of flinched. That's odd. She raised a perfectly arched chestnut eyebrow as if to say, 'oh really?'

"Oh, then what did Natsuki mean to say?" She asked, crossing her legs. I had to struggle to keep my eyes on her face when she did that. She has really attractive legs. Wait, what the hell? Who the hell says that? Man that sounded really creepy. I felt like such a creep.

God I felt like Tomoe!

I bit my bottom lip.

"I meant to say were you a virgin?"

What the hell! That was even worse! She looked taken aback as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. My face was really hot, my ears were burning. I felt like such an idiot.

"Ara, what does Natsuki mean?" She asked smoothly.

Honestly that was a question I've wanted to ask for a long time. I mean the girl was beyond gorgeous. Surely she's been with someone before right? I don't know why, but I really wanted to know.

That night at Yamato's party, did I steal the princess of Fuuka's innocence?

"That night at Yamato's party, when we had sex. Was I your first?" I said more clearly. She looked away from me and fixed her crimson gaze on the little bundle of energy playing with a stuffed animal. She sets her notebook and pen down on the coffee table before kneeling on the ground. Shizuru scoops the little girl into her soft arms and nuzzles her face before sitting down. I inwardly smile as the little girl visibly melts into her mother's warm embrace.

She stares at me with identical emerald eyes as she plays with a lock of her honey colored hair. As I waited for her answer a million thoughts were swarming through my head.

She looks at me with emotionless crimson eyes. "Yes."

Oh my god. I stole Shizuru whatever her middle name was Fujino's virginity. And for some reason I didn't feel accomplished.

Usually after I steal some girl's virginity I feel accomplished, but I stole more than that. God I felt like Nao and Yamato.

"Let me ask a different question." I offered, not wanting her to feel more uncomfortable than she already was. I maybe kind of sort of slightly felt bad, but I didn't want to let it show.

"Ara, I think that would be best." She said, rocking Riku softly.

I thought for a second. I kind of sort of slightly wanted to get to know her you know? I mean it would be best for Riku of her parents were at least civil with each other right?

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked. I was really interested.

Even if this girl was a snobby bitch, she's still a mystery to me.

She paused her rocking for a moment. I glanced at Riku, who was sucking on her little hand. God she's so cute it wasn't even funny. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but decided against it.

"I want to be a doctor." She said with no emotion.

"That doesn't sound very convincing." I pointed out. "Do you really want to be a doctor?"

She glared hard at me. "I believe it is my turn."

"Okay my bad jeez. Ask away." I said shrinking back a little. She could be really scary when she wants to be.

"What does Natsuki want to be when she grows up?"

"A cop."

"A cop? How ironic." She says examining her nails. I raised an eyebrow.

"How is that ironic?"

"Ara Natsuki is friends with a thief correct? Actually two thieves if I am not mistaken."

"Whoa, friends are a bit too much. I prefer the term acquaintances." I said with a smirk, thinking of Nao and Yamato. Shizuru raises an eyebrow.

"Yuuki-san and Yamato-san seem like good people." She said wistfully.

I rolled my eyes. "They're alright. You just have to watch your valuables with them two around." I found myself telling her as I gently stroked Riku's silky chestnut hair softly. My hand brushed her shoulder inadvertently as I did so. I felt her tense up slightly and I raised my eyebrow. I mean I don't like being touched much either, but it seemed like she was scared or something? Or am I just imagining things?

"Ara, good to know." She said coolly

I was about to say something when her phone rang. She handed me my daughter before leaning forward and digging into her bag trying to locate the device. My daughter latched onto my chest as she settled into my arms. I kissed the top of her warm little head as I cuddled her to my body. I watch as my baby's mother stands up and begins pacing as she talks on the phone.

Man who the hell is she talking too? I can hear them yelling at her through the phone. I hated being yelled at for some reason she just seemed like she was used to it. I watch as she mumbled yes's and no's. I wince as Riku tugs a bit too hard on a strand of my hair and giggles. I began tickling her in revenge. She giggles harder to the point where she's squealing happily.

"Aw man." I complained as I watched my kid drool on my hand. I turn her around so I can glare at her, but all she does is laugh. I playfully furrow my brows and pretend to be angry. "Gr, look what you did to my hand! Ima eat you!"

I lay her on my lap before lifting up her sweater and blowing raspberries into her soft, round tummy. Riku squeals in joy before lightly hitting me in my cheek with her tiny fists. I pull her shirt back down then attacked her face with little kisses. I playfully bite her cheek as I continue to entertain her. She grabs onto my hair roughly as she smiled broadly. I kiss on her forehead one more time before lifting my head and staring at her affectionately. Riku yawns cutely before rubbing her eyes with her tiny hands. She stares up at me with drowsy eyes as I smiled softy at her.

I really love my kid. I love her with all my heart.

I didn't notice her mother had hung up the phone and was staring at us with unreadable eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up as I cleared my throat. I watch as she begins gathering her stuff into her bag.

"Who was that?" I asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

"My father wants me home right away." She says as she slings her bag over her shoulder. I frown in disappointment.

Hey I just wanted to spend more time with Riku!

I take it upon myself to tug the little girl's hat and jacket on as she fades in and out of consciousness. I tuck her stuffed wolf into her arms as she clutches it close to her little body in her sleep. I stand up with the baby in my arms as we both begin slowly walking to the door. I frowned. I know my mom really wanted to see her granddaughter, but she worked a lot.

She's a scientist so she's often busy with experiments and shit. I'll be sure to tell Shizuru to bring her by on Sunday; my mom doesn't work on Sundays.

We walk down to the front of my apartment in silence like we always did. The only thing that was heard in the dead of night was the clicking of her heels on the concrete floor. She uses her keys to unlock her car. I gasped.

Oh my god.

That was a brand new crimson_ Chrysler 300_ _C-class_ with black rims and purple cuffs. Wow this girl was filthy fucking rich. This car probably costs more than all of my friends' houses!

She opened the back door where Riku's car seat was and gently strapped her in. I watched as she opened the passenger's seat and tossed her bag inside. I finally realized that we didn't get much done today as the snow started to fall softly. She nodded slightly at me before starting the car.

I watched with lazy eyes as she eased out of the driveway and drove off into the night.

I turned my ass back around to walk back inside my house.

I realized we spent all of our time talking.

But I still knew nothing about my baby's mother.

* * *

Far away, in the busy city of Kyoto was a lone girl. She was beautiful, like fantasy beautiful. Her chestnut hair was long and straight as an arrow that reached well past her waist. It framed her heart shaped face and curled around her bright, intelligent hazel eyes. Slender brows were knotted in worry as her teeth abused a plump bottom lip.

She paced around an alley in agitation. Her hands were squeezing the life out of a purple iPhone. She was waiting for a call. She hasn't spoken to the caller in some time now. It had been 3 months to be exact. She was worried sick!

"Calm down. She'll call." A low, velvety voice called out.

The girl snapped her head around in surprise. She smiled at the owner of the voice, who was sitting on a wooden fence, her head in her hands as she watched the chestnut haired girl.

"Oh Faye, you startled me." She said with a thick accent that was common in their city.

Faye, the girl sitting on the fence stared at the chestnut haired girl. Her eyes the color of a clear sky and her hair was whiter than the purest soul. Her skin was fair with a golden tint. She was beautiful.

Faye leaped down from the fence and strode up to the shorter girl. The hazel eyed girl wrapped her arms around a slender neck as she pecked her lips softly. She moved her hands down so they rested on the older girl's chest as she pressed her forehead against hers. She stared into Faye's gorgeous eyes softly.

"How long have you been watching me?" She asked softly.

"Not long."

She laid her head down on the girl's shoulder. She felt the cold metal of a gun on her abdomen where her shirt rode up and she shivered.

"She will call. She's probably just busy." Faye pointed out as they began walking into the darkness.

Hazel eyes sighed. "I can't help it Faye. Takashi is crazy. Who knows what he would do to her."

Faye pulls the girl closer as the wind picks up.

"Have faith in her."

The girl smiled as she pulls her love impossibly closer. She loves her scent. A mixture of gun powder and lavender essence. They've been together for a little over 2 years now.

"I love you Faye."

The gangster smiles ever so slightly.

"I love you to Shizuma."

* * *

**"GAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"** I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the red headed girl sitting on my couch filing her nails. What the hell! How the hell! When the hell! Why the hell! GAH!

Nao rolls her eyes as she continues filing her nails. I swore I locked my door! How the fuck!

"How'd you get in here?" I yelped as gaped at her. "My door and windows are fucking locked!"

"The fireplace moron." She says with a smirk.

"Gah! What are you? Santa!"

"Natsuki can I have some mayo?" A familiar voice.

"YAMATO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING **HERE?"** I yell as the grey eyed girl smiled and patted me on the back.

"We ran out of food so we thought we'd stop by." Takara Yamato said cheerfully, taking a bite of her sandwich.

**MY SANDWICH I MEAN.**

I stomped over to the couch and grabbed Nao by the back of her shirt. With all my strength I threw her out my damn house, not giving a damn who or what she hit. She landed on her face and her legs stuck up and twitched every now and then.

"**AND STAY OUT**!" I yelled, slamming the door.

**"AHAHAHHAH."** Yamato laughed as tears cascaded down her cheeks in mirth. I turned murderous eyes to her girlfriend.

**"AND STAY OUT**." I yelled as I did the same to Yamato. She landed on top of Nao with half of a sandwich sticking out of her mouth.

"Idiots." I mumbled slamming my door and walking upstairs to my room.

* * *

His hand sounded like thunder as it came crashing down on her cheek. Blood spewed from her mouth from the impact.

Boy was she glad her daughter was sleeping peacefully in her room.

"I told you not be late and what are you? 20 minutes late!" He roared, striking her again. As the blows came quicker and harder the girl cried out.

Someone help me please. Shizuma….

_Natsuki…_

* * *

**Ugh, I got the flu. Damn you mother. Sorry for mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay guys. I'm sick as hell. Read and review.**

**Chapter6. Not What She Seems.**

* * *

**Her beautiful smile hides the pain of a thousand lies. Her hardd past shows through her blood red eyes. No matter how hard she is hit, she never cries. She watches before her very eyes.. _As hope dies._**

Slowly, she gathered her injured, aching body to her feet. Dried blood smeared on her porcelain as her swollen red lips throbbed mercilessly. Her ribs groaned in agony as she gritted her teeth in agony to keep from screaming. Her bruised hands held her abdomen closely, as if trying to hold her broken body together.

She's been beaten before, but never has he touched her this bad.

She may have slipped up and told her father she was at Natsuki's so that's where the beating came down harder and faster. She chuckled humorlessly. Natsuki thought her parents absolutely adored her when really it was the complete opposite. Her parents, more specifically her father, hated the gorgeous emerald eyed girl with a burning passion. When she was around he would treat her like gold, even kiss her forehead and talk about bikes with her, but alone he talked bad about her, threatened her, and ranted on about what an abomination the girl was.

He made it seem like he was the perfect father. But in reality he was a monster.

Shizuru struggled to her feet. Her father had fled into the night, probably going to the local bar to drown himself in alcohol then come back for more later. As usual her mother was nowhere to be found. She winced every step up the stairs. God, it felt like her body was going to explode. The makeup would hide the wounds, but not the pain.

She made it to her door thankfully and pushed it open. The scent of flowers invaded her nostrils. Her beautiful daughter lay asleep peacefully in her purple crib. She was completely unaware her mother had been beaten and stepped on hours before. She had her tiny hand in her mouth and her chestnut locks were a complete mess, but somehow she was still the cutest little thing she's ever laid eyes upon.

The crimson eyed mother lifted her shirt carefully over her head, trying to see how far the damage went.

It was not pretty.

Her side was black, blue, and red all over. Her perfect jaw was a tad purple from her father's rough fist that collided with it hours before. Her lips were twice the size they normally were and her make-up was smudged from all the crying. She took a tissue from beside her bed and dabbed at her face lightly, wincing every time the soft silk would touch her skin. The only thing that remained unharmed was her legs. Her legs were still flawless, and went on forever. For some reason her father never hurt her on her legs before. It appalled her, but she never questioned it.

Boy was she glad it was the weekend tomorrow. She didn't think she could survive through this pain for the 6-8 hours she was there. Her fan girls hugged and touched her relentlessly and with her injuries it would surely cause a scene.

She lay down gently on her bed, resting her head on crimson pillows. She smirked coldly. She was glad the pillows were crimson.

No one would notice they were soaked in blood.

* * *

"What the hell! How'd you get back in here?" I screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the two intruders who were sitting in my house playing my Xbox! I thought I kicked them out and locked the door! Dammit, I knew I should have put the couch in front of the door!

Yamato had her feet on my mom's new table and another sandwich sticking out of her mouth while Nao was yelling profanities at some kid through my headset. I sighed as I walked down the stairs. I heard yelling and I assumed my mom was home so I came down to greet her, but found these two imbeciles mooching off my life. I rubbed my temples as I restrained myself from getting my mom's bat and beating them both senselessly.

"Yeah well fuck you and your family." Nao yelled into the headset as she blasted some dude's head off in Halo 4. I raised an eyebrow as Yamato finished off her sandwich and patted her full belly.

"Man that was awesome." She said with a flush on her cheeks. "Mayonnaise really does make everything better."

I smiled. Finally someone without ruined taste buds. "I told you."

"Ah Kuga see what you did? You broke my girlfriend." Nao complained, furiously working that controller.

"More like fixed." I said plopping down on the couch.

She rolled her eyes before yelling back into the headset. "Shut it fatty! I'm surprised you can even move your fingers!"

I rolled my eyes as I kicked my feet up also and pulled out a Ducati magazine from under the chair. It's my hidden stash. I had like 30 magazines under there. I flipped through the book while chewing my gum. Nao was still in a heated war with that kid while Yamato played something on her phone. I had to admit, they weren't that bad. I kind of sort of maybe actually might like hanging out with the two thieves, but I'd rather kill myself than admit it.

I was about to say something when the door suddenly burst open and in came my little sister with her lips attached to a certain silver haired girl. Hands and teeth were everywhere as they stumbled into the house. I felt my eye twitch in disgust as a moan erupted from Alyssa's lips. God, I will never be able to rid my ears of that horrid sound. I screamed as a louder one followed that one.

Blue eyes snapped to meet mine in shock and embarrassment. Alyssa's face flushed crimson as she removed herself from the indifferent girl I swear that girl has no emotions or facial expressions. She's like that one American girl from that weird vampire move where he sparkles.

"Oh my god Natsuki what are you doing here?" She squeaked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, I live here?"

She then glanced at Nao and Yamato who just stared at her with blank expressions.

"Oh my god what are you two doing here?" She squeaked.

"Um, we live here?" They tried.

"GET OUT!" She screeched and they took off without another word.

Wow that's all I had to do? Scream like an embarrassed teenage girl? Well that was never going to happen so.

"Come on Miyu." She said, taking the silver haired girl's hand and leading them up the stairs.

"Use protection!" I yelled after them.

I flew to the ground as Alyssa's shoe collided with the side of my head. I landed by the forgotten headset and frowned as the kid still talked shit.

"SHUT IT FATTY!" I yelled, placing it on my head and finishing the abandoned game.

* * *

I don't know when I knocked out, but I was awoken by relentless knocking on my door. I groaned in agony as the knocking continued as I tried to ignore it. I sighed in defeat as I focused on the time. It was 6:30 in the morning! ON THE WEEKEND I MIGHT ADD. What kind of sick pervert gets up this early? Oh yeah, plenty of hard working parents who would do anything to pay bills and feed their children so they could live a happy playful life.

I wasn't heartless. I just don't think sometimes.

I dragged my body towards the door and almost tripped over the body of my sleeping mother. What the hell? She was knocked out, her glasses resting on her forehead as she dozed on a…

Playboy magazine? Okay….

I shuddered and raced to the door. I threw it open and gasped.

On the other side was a slightly smirking Shizuru with Riku in her arms. She was standing awkwardly with her hand caressing her side and her lips looked odd. She smiled coldly.

"Hello Natsuki."

"Fujino.."

* * *

**I know its short but I just wanted to get something up. I don't know how long ima be sick ya dig?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the wait you all, but there's not much I can do when your computer is tripping. Let's do this!**

**Chapter7. The Breakdown**

* * *

_**Everything breaks eventually.**_

"Fujino." I whisper out, licking my suddenly dry lips. She smiles slightly, flicking her perfect chestnut hair over her shoulder. She shuffles the sleeping child in her arms trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Good morning, Natsuki." She says coolly.

I just stand there staring at her. It's too early, I don't think my brain is awake yet or else I'd have already let her in. It's really cold, even for me and I'm wearing a hoodie. She's probably freezing. I don't understand her. It could be 2 degrees outside, but she'll insist on wearing a skirt. I can tell the wind is getting to her because she's shivering. The thin black sweater she's wearing isn't doing much for her.

She taps her foot impatiently as she waits for me to do something.

"Is Natsuki going to let me in? It's rather cold out here." She says slowly, a hint of annoyance in her velvety voice.

I snap out of my daze as I stand aside and gesture for her to come inside. As she passes me she mumbles a thank you. I close the door softly, not wanting to wake Riku. I eye her curiously as she walks slowly into the living room. Shizuru raises an eyebrow at my mom who's still knocked out cold on the floor.

"Let's go to my room." I offer. She looks at me oddly. Damn, that sounded dirty. I feel my cheeks burn slightly as I mentally punch myself.

"I mean because we wouldn't want to wake my mom and stuff." I say quickly and a bit too loudly because she shushes me.

She gives me a look that says 'don't try anything funny or I'll cut your balls off.' "Alright, lead the way."

I nod my head and began walking toward the staircase as she follows me. I offer to take Riku, but she insists she carry her up the stairs. I groan inwardly, it's a lot of stairs. 4,000 steps later we are on the second level of my house. As we enter the hallway I immediately have to hold back a gag. "What is it Natsuki?" She questions irritably. I point to the discarded yellow thong in the doorway of my sister's room. The doors slightly open and I can see Alyssa's body curled over a certain silver haired girl. What the hell? She's like fifteen! There's no reason why she should be fucking right now!

But then again I'm sixteen with a child so who was I to talk?

I shiver once more before leading my baby mama to my room. This was the first time she's ever been in my room despite all we've been through. I've been in her room like twice, but she's never been in mine. I open my door and step aside, letting her in first. She ducks under my arm and enters as I follow and shut the door behind me.

She looks around my room for the first time.

"Natsuki has a nice room." She says quietly. I raise an eyebrow. She doesn't sound like she's being sarcastic, it almost sounds as if she's being sincere.

"Thanks?" It sounded more like a question, but whatever.

My room was dark blue as you predicted with navy blue curtains. Clothes and god knows what else decorated my light blue carpet. My 32 inch plasma screen TV sat on my dresser along with my Xbox and many games. There were posters of various Motorcycles, videogames, bands, and women on my walls. I saw how her eyes lingered on one particular poster above my bed.

"That's Barack Obama." I say as I lead her to my bed. Not in that way though! She looks at me with curiosity in her crimson eyes as she sits on the edge of my bed.

"He's the president of the States." I explain to her. She's Shizuru Fujino, I'd have expected her to know who he was, but then again I know nothing about her.

"Why does Natsuki have a poster of him?" She asks, genuine curiosity coated her normally sarcastic voice. I shrugged. "He changed the world."

He did. That's what I wanted to do. I wanted to change the world.

"He did the impossible. What no one else has ever done before." I said.

She nods without a word. This is odd, I've never seen her so quiet. She's not teasing me, she's not scolding me, and she's just quiet. I wasn't sleepy anymore so going back to sleep was out of the question. I watch as she lays Riku down on her back onto my soft bed. I stand there watching her. There's something up. I know it. I kind of wanted to know what was up, but I just woke up so I could be just playing tricks on myself.

"Um, I'm gonna jump in the shower really quick so you can just do whatever you want." I said, going to my drawers and pulling out some clothes. My breath was starting to annoy me. She nods absently while playing with the hem of her skirt.

I glance at her once more before gathering my needed items and heading to the bathroom.

Once I'm all fresh and clean with my teeth brushed I pull my wet hair into a messy bun and exit the bathroom. I threw my dirty clothes into the hamper and dried my wet hands on my pants. I had changed into a plain black tee and some jean skinny jeans. I walked back into my room after I checked myself out in the mirror. Once I was sure I didn't look like a bum anymore I went back into my room.

"I'm ba-" The words caught in my throat as I let the towel fall from my hands. My emerald eyes widened and my jaw disconnected from my face.

Shizuru Fujino was crying.

It was obvious she tried to do it while I was gone, but apparently she didn't expect me to be back so soon. She had her head buried in her hands and sobs racked her body.

I didn't know how to react.

Shizuru Fujino, the most beautiful, talented, smart, and clever girl in possibly the whole world was crying her eyes out in my room.

_How was I supposed to react?_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Did I do this?_

_Is she crying because of me?_

_So many questions!_

I looked nervously at Riku then back at her.

I_ think I'd cry to if I got knocked up by someone who hated her at 16._

_But the thing is, I don't hate her._

_I tried; god knows how hard I tried._

I just can't hate her. She's done nothing to me. I've done so much to her now that I think about it. I've called her names; I've made fun of her, and so much more.

_Was she crying because of me?_

I didn't notice I had my iPhone in my hand until it hit the ground, shattering into a million pieces. Was that what she felt on a daily basis?

The sound shook her from her sob session. Her eyes, swollen and red from the crying locked onto my green ones. Her face was flushed and she kept hiccupping. I didn't know what to say. She leapt up from the bed, hands flailing like she was falling off of a cliff. She began walking toward me. I noticed a slight limp in her strides.

"I-I have to go to the rest room, my allergies are acting up." She said, not meeting my gaze.

_Liar._

Her voice was scratchy and low as if she were screaming. I did not move from my spot in front of the door.

"I need to.."

_What do you need?_

She didn't get to finish her sentence as her foot got caught in something on the floor.

She was falling.

I finally moved.

It was like the episode of Inuyasha when Kikyo was getting out of the boat and she tripped and he caught her.

I grabbed her torso gently as she fell forward. Her body fell into mine loudly, her elbow connected with my jaw, but I felt nothing.

_All I could feel was her._

Her scent invaded my senses. We hadn't been this close in a long time.

She didn't move, I didn't think she was breathing.

I didn't think I was either.

We stayed like that for long moments. The sun began to make hits appearance as the light seeped through my window. She finally drew the courage to look at me. Where her head was buried into my chest she lifted it. We were insanely close; her breath was warm on my lips.

She stared into my eyes.

Green and red clashed, but this time it wasn't violently like it usually was. It was gentle. Angry red lines littered my collarbone as she clenched her fists on my chest.

I think I broke the unbreakable. My heart plummeted until it fell into a deep abyss where no light could reach it. My eyes began watering as realization hit me hard.

_This is my fault._

I did not like seeing girls cry. Especially if it's because of me.

_It's all my fault._

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

With a cry that could be heard around the world she buried herself into my embrace. Her face was buried in my chest as her hands clenched onto my shirt for dear life.

She didn't push me away and neither did I.

Slowly I wrapped my hands around her. I set my chin atop her head as she let it all out. I rubbed soothing circles into her back.

_"I'm so sorry."_

* * *

**Now we are on the road to Shiznat. Leave me a review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ha, many of you don't like Nat! That's hilarious. I kind of did it on purpose because she's young and she's supposed to grow along with the story. You feel me? If you don't you'll probably understand my intentions later on. I don't intend to make you wait as long as you did before so here you go! Keep reviewing guys, it makes me feel good.**

**Chapter8. Cruel Intentions.**

* * *

If my dad were alive right now, he'd be so disappointed in me. He's probably turning in his grave right now. Sheesh, who wouldn't'? Shizuru's breathing had slowed as the hours flew by. I didn't know how long we've been sitting here, but she was still buried in my arms. I could hear the birds chirping and little kids running around outside. This was the complete opposite of what the mood was in my room.

Riku was still sleeping soundly on my dark sheets, completely oblivious to the events that have taken place. That was expected of her though; she's only four months old. She'll be five months in a few days.

My jaw throbbed from the inadvertent elbow Shizuru threw during her fall and my chest burned from the aftermath of her scratching. Her head was still buried in my chest and my arms were still wound tightly around her torso. With every inhale of breath her lavender essence would invade my senses. The front of my plain black tee was soaked with the wetness of her tears, sticking to my chest.

I still couldn't wrap my head around the face that Shizuru Fujino, one of the strongest women I had ever met was a sobbing wreck in my arms.

And it was because of me.

Fuck, I'm so fucking stupid! It took her crying to finally figure out that my constant, snide remarks were actually affecting her. I'm so fucking immature! Really, only little ass kids would do something like this. Not sixteen year old teenagers with a young child!

I really have to grow the fuck up.

I never took the time to think about how she felt. I never took the time to think about the constant strain her young body was going through. I never took the time to think about how tough she's got it being so young and having to constantly put up with my immaturity and a young child! She's looked up to by so many people. Literally, the girl has her own fan club. They relentlessly attack with questions and follow her around like dogs all day until she's able to go home.

And I'm just now realizing that.

I bang my head on the door behind hard, trying to knock some sense into my young mind. I didn't think her crying would make me realize all of this, but it did.

"Fujino." I whisper so softly I almost didn't even hear myself. She heard me though because she gripped my shirt impossibly tighter.

"Please, we need to talk." I say slowly, as if talking to fast or to loud would send her into her emotional state again. She sniffles softly before finally removing her face from its hiding place in my chest.

Guilt fills my body from head to toe.

Her usually sparkling crimson eyes are dull and red, bloodshot from all the crying. Her makeup runs down her face in an attempt to escape from her pain. She looks tired, old, broken.

Because of you, my guilty conscious state whispers into my ringing ears.

I push her until she's an arm's length away, staring into my eyes expectantly. I open my mouth and then closed it, unsure of what to say or where to begin.

"Look Fujino, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for making you cry. I-I didn't know it really got to you like that. I thought it was just harmless teasing, but I guess it wasn't harmless at all." I say sincerely, my gaze not wavering.

"I'm really sorry, Shizuru." I say. I think that's the first time I've called her by her first name. She widens her eyes, mouth agape in surprise. She doesn't say anything for a while; instead she just stares at me.

_Thwack!_

What the hell? Okay, I deserved that but damn! I could taste the familiar metallic taste of blood fill my mouth as I bit my tongue. I pressed my hand to my stinging cheek in an attempt to soothe the pain as I looked at her. The sound of crying jolted us from our little stare off. I looked to my bed to see Riku kicking her little feet and fussing for attention. I rose from the ground and offered her my hand. She stared at it for a moment before hesitantly grabbing it and hauling herself up.

Her hands are incredibly soft and warm. Actually her whole body was incredibly soft and warm. I've never hugged her before. She crawls onto my bed after kicking off her heels. She lifts the crying baby from the bed and onto her lap. She gently grabs Riku's tiny hands in her own and nuzzles her face.

"Are you hungry my dear?" She coos softly, curling her fingers into identical honey colored hair. Riku's continuous crying signals that she is indeed hungry. Shizuru looks up at me. "Can Natsuki make her a bottle please?" She says.

I nod before exiting my room. As I walk down the stairs every event that has happened in the last few hours plays in my head. Her tears, my apology, the slap, and the way her motherly instincts kicked in when our daughter started crying. God, I felt like I've been abusing a puppy.

I return with the bottle a few minutes later with the bottle in my hand. I sit next to her, not very close, but not very far. Our elbows would brush if we moved. She sets the bottle on my nightstand before surprisingly handing me Riku. I hold her in my arms, with my bicep supporting her head. What surprised me even more was the fact that Shizuru grabbed the bottle and scooted closer to me. She fed Riku as I held her. Our shoulders were mashed together as she slightly leaned on me.

I didn't mind. I didn't mind _at all_.

"We should learn to get along. It would be _best for Riku_." She mutters softly, not quite meeting my eyes.

I nod, I know she felt it because she leaned her head on my shoulder a little.

But she sounded kind of, spacey? I felt myself wondering.

Why does it seem like there's more to that sentence that meets the ears.

And I'm determined to find out.

* * *

"You made Fujino-san cry? You're such a dick." Mai says, slapping me on my arm rather hard. I try to glare at her but she's right.

It was Monday. Shizuru had left my house late Saturday night and returned Sunday morning to let my mom see Riku before going back home. I've yet to see her today though. She didn't bring Riku by this morning which was odd, but I guess she didn't have time. It was lunch time at school and we were waiting for the gang to show up. "Did you at least tell her you're sorry?" Mai questioned, grabbing my chin when I refused to look at her.

I growled, snatching my chin away. "Yes mom."

Mai sighed. "I just can't believe you made her cry."

"Who made who cry?" Yamato asked as she and Nao plopped down at the table.

"Natsuki made Fujino-san cry." Mai said, glaring at me.

Nao spit out the curry she was eating all over her girlfriend's shoulder. Yamato glares at her before getting a napkin and trying to wipe off the stain. "You're an asshole! How the fuck did you make Fujino cry? Wow, you must be a bigger ass than I thought."

"Nao-" Mai tried.

"I mean damn mutt. What'd you do, bully her?"

"Nao-"Mai tried again.

"Do you like kicking puppies and shitting on orphanages too asshole?" Nao said.

"Okay that's enough Nao!" Mai said, slamming her head down on the table. But it was too late the damage has been done.

"No, she's right it's my fault. I deserve it." I say, not looking at anyone.

"You don't deserve what?" Chie says as she and her girlfriend approach the table and sit down. Nao flips her flaming red hair. "That asshole over there made Fujino cry."

Yamato glares at Chie as she spits the rice ball she was eating all over her right shoulder. "The hell is you guy's problem." She mutters, trying in vain to wipe it off.

Aoi gasps. "Oh my god what did you do?"

"holy shit you're a bigger ass than I thought!"

"Chie!" Aoi hisses, slapping the back of her short black hair.

"I mean damn, what'd you do Bully her? Do you like shitting on orphanages to asshole?"

"CHIE!"

Ouch, what's with the whole shitting on orphanages? That's just fucked up. Damn I already felt like shit, but I deserve this so I'm not complaining.

"It's okay they're right. I am an ass." I say, leaving the table.

"The orphanage is that way!"

"NAO!"

* * *

"Okay, I'm officially worried." The eldest Fujino hisses into a snow haired girl's ears. Faye looks at her girlfriend as she cleans a gleaming sawed off shotgun. There were currently in a dark alley, waiting for a customer to pick up his dope. Shizuma paces the dark alley, practically pulling out her tawny locks. Faye sighs as she sets down the weapon and grabbing her distressed girlfriend's hand.

"You have to calm down." She tries to reason; her quiet voice was loud in the dark alley.

Shizuma whips around. "How could I calm down Faye? My sister is in the clutches of a god damn lunatic! Not to mention she has a young child!" Shizuma had not heard from Shizuru for some time now. The last time she talked to her sister was when Shizuru was 8 months pregnant. She didn't even get to know the gender of niece or nephew. She was going crazy. Shizuru had promised she'd keep in touch with her and she was not one to break promises. Their father was bananas and their mother was practically nonexistent so her sister and that kid are not safe.

She sincerely hopes her sister's baby's other mother would protect her, but from what she's told her she's not very fond of Shizuru.

But no one would let harm come to a girl and her baby right? No one was that cruel.

She felt arms wrap around her shoulder as her tall girlfriend led her to the back of the alley where the guns and dope lay. She sighs as she reluctantly lets the young Yakuza lord sit her in the chair she was occupying earlier.

The 18 year old had a lot on her plate. She had to deal with the gang life, hiding from her father, and constantly worrying about her younger sister and her niece/nephew. It was not easy.

"Ugh, how do you deal with this? Don't you wish you could just have a normal life?" She said more to herself than to Faye. Faye raises a snowy eyebrow.

"I didn't choose the thug life, the thug life chose me." She explains with a ghost of a smile.

Shizuma rolls her eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"Look. Shizuru's not a punk. She most certainly isn't weak from what you've told me. I'm sure she's fine."

Shizuma slides from the chair to Faye's lap and wraps her arms around her neck. "It's Takashi I'm worried about. If she slips up, he'll kill her and the kid. I'm sure." She cries out.

Faye tightens her hold on her distraught girlfriend as Shizuma buries her face in snow white locks. She does not like seeing the beautiful girl cry. It kills her.

It absolutely kills her.

"I'll tell you what. We go to Fuuka and we find them. We'll find Shizuma and the kid and we'll leave. We'll go somewhere far away, like the USA or something." Faye says, tilting her chin so she'll meet her eyes. Startling blue meet stormy hazel.

"You mean that Faye? What about the Yakuza and my father?"

_Bang_

The snow haired girl pulls out the gun and fires before Shizuma even finishes her sentence. A thud echoes in the alley as a body hits the ground. A man lay dead about 15 feet from them, he didn't even get to aim the gun he was going to use to shoot them before Faye shot him. Another gang assassination attempt had failed. Judging from the man's uniform, that they could see he was a Triad. The Yakuza and the Triads were in a heated gang war.

"Anyone who gets in our way_ dies_. That includes the Yakuza, the Triads, your father, and _the girl_ who _dares_ down talk your sister."

* * *

**Not much going on but Next chapter, Shiz and Nat grow closer. Takashi finds out and decides to punish his daughter. Faye will kill Natsuki if she gets the chance. Riku's getting bigger and Nao's an asshole. You'll start to like Natsuki soon. Because she's Natsuki and this is just a faze. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I got the next chapter for y'all! I hope I can make this story into one of the best on fan fiction! Please help me by reviewing, telling me your thoughts, and just loving it!**

**Chapter9. The Truth Caved In.**

* * *

Okay I'm officially worried. I have not seen nor have I heard from Shizuru in a week and a half. She hasn't been in school or she hasn't stopped by my place in a while. She has my number, but she hasn't called, texted, or even left me any messages. I mean I know she's probably mad at me, but something wasn't right. I could feel it in my chest.

It was Friday; she usually brought Riku over after school and stayed for quite a while before I would drop her off back at her mansion. It was the last class of the day and I'm itching for the bell to ring so I can drop by her house and see what's up.

"What's your problem, mutt?" Nao asks as she halts filing her nails. I look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean, spider?"

She rolls her lime green eyes as she tosses her nail filer behind her, hitting some poor boy in the face. She turns around in her seat and looks at me. "You've been quiet all class and you actually did your work!" She gasps, gesturing to my finished worksheet.

I rolled my eyes. "Just because I do my work doesn't mean something is wrong with me, baka."

"Whatever, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Nao says.

"You mean you haven't noticed?"

"Notices what? That you haven't got laid since world war 2?"

I sighed heavily before punching her in her shoulder. "I mean that Shizuru hasn't been here since I don't know when." I reasoned as she fretted about her injury.

"But whose fault is that?" She said, narrowing her eyes.

My heart faltered a little as I looked away. Nao and Yamato have been giving me a hard time since I told them I made her cry. I mean I said before I deserve it, but the guilt is slowly eating me alive. "Look you dumbass, she probably needs some space. The world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

"I understand that! But she hasn't been at school, Nao! She hasn't even brought Riku over. I think there's something wrong." I yell, slapping my hands down on the table. Everyone looked at us curiously before Nao grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragging me back down to my chair.

"She hasn't even brought the brat over? Man, she's mad, but that's just cruel. I don't know, mutt. I don't think Fujino would do something like that deliberately." Nao said, rubbing her chin.

"Exactly, now do you see why?" I said.

She nods before balling up her worksheet and tossing it behind us. I watch as it sails over some sleeping kids before hitting its intended target; Yamato. She looks up and raises an eyebrow skeptically. I watch with curious eyes as Nao does various hand sighs and gestures until Yamato grins and gives a thumbs up.

Nao blows her a kiss before turning back to me. I looked at her. "What did you tell her?"

She smiled that weird Cheshire cat smile. "We're going to your place after school."

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Yamato says as she sits on my couch and props her feet up on the table. School literally ended ten minutes ago and we got home as soon as we could. I couldn't hear out of my left ear because Shizuru's bullhorn friend, Suzishiro, Haruka yelled at us for running in the halls.

"We go to the Fujino mansion and we ask to see Shizuru." I say simply.

"That's not going to work." Yamato pointed out, dark grey eyes growing serious. Nao nods from her place on Yamato's left. "She's right."

"What? Why?" I say unfolding my arms and leaning forward.

"It's too easy. Being a thief you have a mindset that nothing is to easy. There's always a catch." Yamato pointed out.

"You have an obstacle almost every heist you do, and there's always a catch." Nao says.

I raise an eyebrow. "And what is this obstacle?"

They both look at me as if I'm the dumbest person in the world; well a lot of people do that but still. "Takashi Fujino."

"Wait, why does her dad have to be an obstacle? He likes me." I point out.

Yamato sighs. "You are Natsuki Kuga. You don't do school work. You most often don't go to class. You're lazy, insensitive, and a delinquent. You're not normal. You have a dick, and got one of the most promising women in the world pregnant at sixteen, who happens to be his daughter. Now why the hell would he like you?"

"It's obvious he's faking because if I was him, I'd cut your balls off and make you choke on them until you suffocate and die." Nao said.

I cringed and instinctively cover crotch as their information sinks into my thick skull. Now that I think about it, it makes sense. It makes so much sense that I feel like slapping myself.

"Now do you understand?" Yamato asks, stretching her lean arms over a mess of curly hair.

I nod slowly, taking in all this info slowly as if taking it to fast will cause it to flee. If this was really true he must be really good at acting.

"Of course he's good at acting. He has to. The media follows him around like Fujino's fan girls." Nao said, reading my mind.

"So what do we do?" I ask softly.

"We sneak in and talk to Fujino of course." Nao and Yamato say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. I raise my eyebrow. These two are THE Nao and Yamato, which means their top notch thieves. But I'm sure I can pull this off.

I knew all these years of playing Assassin's Creed would eventually pay off.

"Let's do this."

Nao and Yamato smile at my declaration. Nao glances at the clock on the wall. It's a little past 4 o' clock. "We strike at nightfall, the hour of the Thieves."

* * *

We spent the last five hours playing Assassin's Creed and Hitman before getting ready for our little mission. We were up in my room looking for something suitable to wear for me. Of course Nao and Yamato had their clothes with them already and when I looked at them oddly they shrugged and said, 'a good thief is always prepared.'

Nao had changed from her middle school uniform to a tight, long sleeved black shirt, dark skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She also slipped on a hoodie and put the hood on to hide her fiery hair and a bandana to hide her face. Yamato had the same thing on except she went with black sneakers. "Here put this on." Yamato said as she tossed me some tight black skinny jeans. I looked at them skeptically. There were old, I was a bit younger when I could fit those and they look a little tight, If you know what I mean.

"Um, those are kinda tight." I try to point out, without actually saying it.

"Stop being a little bitch and just put them on mutt." Nao says. "Time is of the essence!"

I sighed and reluctantly slipped then on. I was already wearing the long sleeved black tee and Yamato had wrapped my hair into a bun so it wouldn't get in the way. This was bananas; I've never done anything this extreme to see a girl before. But I really want to see Shizuru and our kid. I winced as the pants hugged a little too hard on my friend, so I reached inside my pants and adjusted myself. I looked out of the corner of my eye and say the two master thieves looking at me with disgust. I shrugged. "What? Not everyone has a flat surface down there." I muttered.

"Whatever let's just go." Nao said as we headed towards the door.

"Man, we'd already be there if you'd just let me take my bike." I muttered as we drove the silent streets. We were in Yamato's sleek black Chrysler 300.

"Sure if you want the whole damn world to know you're coming." Nao said as she filed her nails.

"Your bike is way too loud. This baby right here is soundless." Yamato says fondly stroking the black dashboard.

"Okay you guys take this thief thing way too far. You probably stole this car." I say with a pout.

"No we stole the _money_ to _buy_ the car." Nao said examining her nails.

"Same shit. I for one don't steal." I say.

"Yes you do." Nao challenged.

"Oh really? Name one thing I stole." I challenged back with a smirk.

"Fujino's virginity."

Okay that sure did wipe the smirk off my face. I turned away and glared out the window. Yamato shakes her head as she turns up the radio.

15 minutes later we're parked across the street staring up at the fucking kingdom that is the Fujino mansion. Nao and Yamato are staring at it in awe while I'm just like eh. I've seen it before many times so it doesn't really impress me anymore. "Shouldn't we park a little further? We're kind of close." I point out.

"No dumbass. This is far enough. Your get-a-way vehicle can't be too far or to close" Nao explains.

"Besides, I bet no one can even see this car." Yamato said with a smirk.

"Whatever let's just go." I say opening the door. Nao and Yamato glare at me when I slam the door to hard. Yamato pulls the bandana up around her face as Nao puts on the hood. I do the same before making sure my shoes are tied and sprinting down the street behind them. Damn they're fast, even though they're unnaturally short. I mean Nao is like 4'11 and Yamato's barley 5'0. I'm 5'6 and I have a hard time keeping up with them.

The front gate was too obvious so we now stood in front of a large fence. Yamato crouches and folds her hands out in front of her, like what cheerleaders do to give each other a boost. I watch in awe as Nao takes a running start and places one foot on her hands and Yamato catapults her over the fence. She gestures for me to do the same but I decline. I did it the normal way and placed my feet through the holes and pulled myself over. I hear a faint 'pussy' from Yamato as she does the same. We freeze as we hear a menacing growl.

Aw fuck me. I thought as we turn to see a rather buff pit-bull growling at us. "I thought you said Takashi was the only obstacle!" I whisper yell.

"No, I said Takashi is the BIGGEST obstacle." Yamato pointed out.

The dog began itching closer, razor sharp teeth poke out from his lips. "Do something!" I yell at Yamato. Nao smirks as she pulls a roll of duct tape from her pocket.

5 minutes later the dog is lying on the ground with his legs and mouth taped together. Nao smiles at her handy work before sauntering towards one of the windows of the house. I stare at Yamato with my mouth wide open. She just shrugs. I shake my head as we continue on.

"Which room is hers?" Nao asks as we sit get to the back door. The mansion is three stories but her room is on the second floor. I look around; we could either sneak into the house through the back door or climb the tree and jump in.

"It's the one right there." I say as Yamato gives me a boost into the tree.

Once I'm in close enough to the window, I help pull my two thieving friends into the tree. I would have to try and jump straight into her window if I want to avoid a broken neck.

"Stop being a little bitch and jump! I'm getting a cramp dimwit!" Nao says, thumping me on my leg. I glare at her. Maybe if I push her and run I could get away with it.

I shake the thought out of my head and get ready to jump. Yamato whispers words of encouragement into my ear before patting me on the back.

_1_

_2_

_3!_

I leap from the tree, my body slams into the side of the house loudly as I hang on for dear life. Nao and Yamato are laughing silently at me as I'm dangling for my life.

Thank god for upper body strength because I pulled myself up onto the roof of the house easily. I crouch at the window and pray to all the gods it's open.

_Thank you Jesus!_

I slip my fingers under the cracked window and open it to where I could squeeze in. Once I'm in the house I freeze. The room is dark, the purple curtains reflect off the moon, casting a deep glow on the crimson carpet. The smell of lavender assaults my senses as the warm atmosphere seeps into my cold body. I look around the dark room.

This is her room all right.

I smile slightly as I spot a snow white crib in the opposite corner of the room. I walk over to it and my smile grows as I see my baby's softly sleeping body. She's lying on her back with her little fist in her mouth. Her golden hair is a mess and I reach out to try and tame it. Her hair is soft as a feather and her sweet scent fills my nostrils. Gently I reach out and pick her up, careful not to wake her. I lay her in my arms, her head on my bicep. She stirs in her sleep and turns her head so she's more into my chest. I kiss her cheek softly. For some off reason I feel like crying, I hadn't seen her in so long.

"What an angel." Yamato coos. I almost scream because she's so close to me. I didn't even hear them come in.

" Fujino has some nice ass knockers." Nao says as she pulls out a bra from her drawer.

What the hell!

I gently hand Riku to Yamato before silently stomping over and snatching the bra from her clutches and throwing it across the room. "Nao focus! We're here to _talk_ not _snoop_ around her lingerie!" I whispered.

She pouts. "Yeah whatever." She says as she joins her girlfriend in watching the sleeping child.

I shake my head as I make my way over to the opposite side of the room where I know a certain Kyoto beauty is probably sleeping. The crimson blankets are obviously hiding a sleeping body. I can hear her breathing judging from the way it sounds she's defiantly sick. I take off the bandana so not to scare her when she woke up. I made my way up to the front of the bed and sat down next to the pale elbow sticking out from underneath the covers.

"Shizuru." I whisper, shaking her as gently as I could. She didn't respond so I tried a little harder. She mumbles and tries to turn away from my pushing, burying her head in the pillows.

I giggled, that was_ adorable._

**_WAIT FOCUS_**! I shake my head and gently pulled the covers back from her body. I gasped like a little girl and stood up. Nao and Yamato looked at me, alarmed. I kneeled down by the bed and took in the black and blue bruises that painted her bare shoulders and back.

"Oh no. What did _they do_ to you?" I whisper.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Next Chapter. What are Natsuki, Nao, and Yamato going to do with Shizuru and Riku? Faye and Shizuma arrive in Fuuka and Tomoe makes a return. Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The drama is just beginning! But what relationship doesn't have drama? Anyway keep reviewing guys because it drives me to continue on with this story.**

**Chapter10. Black, Blue and Red All Over**

* * *

"What's wrong, mutt?" Nao questions as she and Yamato quietly scurry over to me. I don't say anything; I just stare at the bruises adorning her back. Bloody scratches littered her creamy neck, bruises, and small cuts were scattered everywhere. It looks like she's been in a cat fight and lost terribly. Hesitantly, I run my cold fingertips down her warm skin, feeling the tender flesh blister with heat. She's running a fever; sweat soaked her pillows and her bed sheets.

I faintly hear Nao and Yamato gasp as they take in the damage. Her breathing is loud, the loudest thing in the quiet house right now.

"I bet that bastard did this." Yamato mutters darkly, clenching her fists tightly by her sides. Luckily she had given Riku to Nao.

"He's fucking bananas." Nao chimes in with a frown.

I nod. I move the blankets down slightly, my teeth ground together in anger as the bruises shaped like hand prints took up almost her whole arm. It was definitely a man's. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." I say darkly, biting my lip so hard blood begins to dribble down my chin.

"What are we going to do? He's not even here. We'd have seen him by now if he was." Yamato points out lowly, crossing her thin arms over an ample chest.

"What would we do even if he was here? Go up to him and fuck him up because he was abusing his daughter?" Nao asks.

Hey, I wouldn't be too opposed to that idea. I'm so fucking mad right now I'm shaking. Judging from the scars on her body I safely say this was not the first time he's hit her. She's really been through a lot. Being pregnant at sixteen, having to deal with my immaturity, and now getting abused by her father? The one who's supposed to love and protect her? "How do we know it's even him though guys? It could be someone else." Nao reasons, she wasn't taking up for him, instead she's just being rational.

"Who else could it be? Look at the bruises; they're obviously a man's." Yamato says gesturing to the evidence.

Before we could say anything else, a groan of pain erupts from the sleeping girl. We all turn and watch as she shifts in her sleep, her eyebrows furrowed and teeth tightly clenched together. Tired crimson eyes blink open and stare at me unfocused. Shizuru smiles weakly.

"Ara, my Natsuki has finally come to save me." She purrs weakly. She hesitantly reaches out and trails her burning fingers down my face, ghosting over my pale lips and stopping right over my heart. I grab her hand gently and smile. It's probably just the fever talking, but the way she said it made it seem like she was waiting for me. "Ara, Natsuki is even breath taking in my dreams." She mutters.

I turn my head shyly as heat begins to assault my cheeks. The thieves start snickering at me due to my sudden shyness. I couldn't help it. I had a killer blush.

"Guys focus! We have a huge problem on our hands." I say, embarrassment coating my words like white on rice.

"Well what's the plan?" Nao asks. I can tell she wanted to say something else, but thankfully she didn't.

I didn't even have to think about it. I was not letting my baby or my baby's mother stay here. I clutch Shizuru's clammy hand in my own and stand up. I blushed again when I hear a faint whistle of appreciation from the bed's occupant.

"So you want to steal a sick, injured, teenage girl with a four month old baby?" Yamato and Nao say at the same time. "And you want us to steal the kid to?"

I nod. "The kid's mine to and you steal everything else."

"We prefer the term, 'secretly borrow.'" Nao says, already looking through Shizuru's drawers.

"Wait what if he goes looking for her?" I realize. "With all his money, he can hire the damn Navy to come look for her."

Yamato rolls her eyes. "First of all the Navy does not look for people Second of all, if he files a report of her going missing, they'll ask him why. Sure he could lie, but they'll eventually find her and she'll tell them why she ran away. It's better for everyone if you just take her to yours."

I look at the sickly girl in the bed. Her eyes are closed, but she's awake. Her body shudders with every ragged breath she takes. She looks miserable. I don't know how far the damage goes, but I know either way I would have to carry her. "How are we going to do this?" I ask.

"We walk out the front door you dimwit." Nao says as she snatches one of Shizuru's duffle bags and starts putting Riku's stuff into the bag. "There's obviously no one here but them and the little bitch in the backyard. Though I find it odd he doesn't have security or something patrolling the area."

I turn my attention back to the strikingly beautiful girl on my right. I gently shake her until tired crimson eyes blink up at me. "Natsuki? Is that you?" She whispers. I ghost my hands over her burning cheek and nod. "Yeah, I'm getting you two out of here. You can't stay here, It's unsafe."

Shizuru blinks at my words before realization seeps into her brain. "Ara, so you know." She says, more to herself then me.

I have so many questions and stuff, but that could wait, first I need to get them out of here. "Come on mutt. Daybreak is approaching!" Nao yells. She has Shizuru's large duffle bag slung across her chest and Yamato has Riku wrapped in some blankets to protect her from the cold. "Wait for us at the door. She needs to put some clothes on so she doesn't get sicker."

As they shuffle out of the door I take the bandana from around my neck and tie it around hers. I look outside; snow was beginning to rain down gently from the heavens. "This will keep your nose and warm." I didn't have time to look for a scarf but I did find an oversized Girls' Generation tee shirt in her drawer.

Taking great care not to aggravate her injuries, I helped her put it on. She was naked, but it's not like I hadn't seen it all before and I wasn't really worried about it at this moment. As far as the damage went it was just bruises and she had a bad cold. "Can you walk?"

She shakes her head, wild tawny locks flying everywhere. "Ara, my knee is killing me." She whimpers.

I look at the limb and wince in sympathy for her. Her knee and shin is decorated in dark bruises and a nasty cut slashes horizontally through it. Damn, it looks like that son of a bitch tried to cut her leg off. "What did he do?" I whisper, not meaning to say it actually.

She smiles, but it's filled with dark humor. "I simply cut my knee on a glass table in my haste to get away."

I shake my head to clear the murderous thoughts from my head. It's not important right now, all that's important is getting my girls to safety. "I know this is sudden, but do you trust me Shizuru?" I ask softly.

"Yes." She says, not missing a beat. I'm honestly shocked, but I don't show it. I carefully place one hand under her knees and the other hand on the small of her back so I'm carrying her bridal style. She's shockingly not that heavy for someone her height.

She loosely wraps her long arms around my slender neck, and lays her head on my chest. Once again her lavender essence fills my senses until all I can smell is her.

When we exit the room, Nao and Yamato are waiting by a ginormous staircase with matching frowns. Riku is still sleeping, curled up in the raven haired, grey eyed thief's embrace. They look at us as we approach. "Let's go."

"Wait Fujino, where's Takabitch?" Nao asks. Shizuru smiles slightly at Nao. "It's half past 2 am which means he is currently at the bar with his employers." She explains with false enthusiasm.

"And your mom?" I wince, knowing that was a touchy subject for her.

"I don't know where my mother is." She says in a monotone.

"You don't have any brothers or sisters around?"

"Ara, my only sister is not around anymore."

"What about-"

"OKAY! There's no one here, let's just go before that psycho comes back. Jeez he's like a male Tomoe." I say slowly as we descend the stairs.

"This is exciting! We can put this on TheifBook." Yamato tells her girlfriend as we walk through the silent house. Many expensive portraits decorate the wall, Flowers, and all kind of expensive shit. I watch the two Thieves' eyes light up as they took everything in. Shizuru notices to. "Feel free to help yourselves." She says.

They look at her flabbergasted. "You mean you don't care?"

She shakes her golden head. "I have never had an interest in expensive luxuries. Besides it would surely irritate my father."

"We'll come back once you're safe."

As we're about to exit the giant mansion we hear a growl from behind us. Please be my stomach, please be my stomach. Unfortunately it's not. We turn to see that large, pit bull growling at us. Bits of tape were stuck around its muzzle and its teeth were bared menacingly. "I knew this was too easy." Yamato muttered as she took a step back. I saw Nao frown when she realized she used all the duct tape on the first encounter with canine jaws. "Um, Shizuru can you please get your dog? I mean that one not Natsuki." Nao says. She ignored my glare as Shizuru opens her crimson eyes again and looks at the animal.

I watch a smile form at her lips as she whistles to it, causing it to snap its jaws shut. "Don't be silly, Kiyohime wouldn't hurt a fly. She just wants to play."

"Yeah, play with my life." Yamato mutters.

The dog is young I can tell, she's not fully grown yet but she's still pretty big. When she's not trying to kill you she's actually a really beautiful dog. "She has to come with us." Shizuru says.

"What? No I just had my car cleaned." Yamato whines.

"My father will surely kill her if she's left unattended to. She's rather mischievous."

I shook my head we don't have time for this. "Let's just take the bitch and go!" Nao says impatiently.

Shizuru snaps her fingers. "Kiyohime, follow." She commands gently.

We make it outside, into the cold winter night with an injured girl, a baby, and a vicious pit bull. This was like something out of anime.

This was odd. It seemed just too easy.

We pile into Yamato's Chrysler, Nao in the front holding on tightly to Riku, Shizuru lying in my lap and Kiyohime looking out the window with her tongue rolling out of her massive mouth. Yamato looks at me, eyebrows furrowed as we thought the same thing.

It was all too easy.

She starts the thief mobile (don't ask) and we are on our way to the Kuga household. Shizuru's squeezes my hand and I look down at her. "He'll never touch you again. I promise."

I feel her smile into my chest as she unconsciously pulls me closer.

"Natsuki shouldn't make promises she can't keep."

I shake my head. "Go to sleep Shizuru. You're safe now. I've got you."

_I've got you._

* * *

On the other side of town, a tall handsome man dressed in an expensive black suit sat with a beautiful teal haired woman with odd colored eyes. They were in a bar, drinking cocktails and discussing urgent matters.

"I understand your concerns Mr. Fujino. Do not worry, she's nothing but an insolate child. She'll be out of our way soon." The teal haired woman purred, rubbing the man's muscular arm.

"As leader of the Triads I can make things happen for the right price, and all I'm asking for payment is Shizuru." She says, swirling the bloody marry, feigning innocence.

"As you are aware, my eldest daughter has been romanced by a Yakuza woman. We need to do something about them." A brilliant smile worked its way to the handsome man's face as he flicked long hair from his face. His hazel eyes sparkled cruelly as he spoke.

"You should not worry Mr. Fujino. The Triads will eliminate the Yakuza, and then you can have you your eldest as well as your younger daughter back when we eliminate the Kuga kid. Do we have a deal? If you give me possession of Shizuru, you can have it all."

Takashi thought for a moment, placing a large hand on his clean shaven face. With those two out of the way he could surely be the wealthiest man in Japan. His daughters have been corrupted and he'd do anything to have them eliminated, that's why he'll gladly give his youngest daughter to the teal haired woman. It was all business. It was all for business.

"Ms. Marguerite we have a deal, but are you certain you can get rid of the Kuga kid? She's a slippery one." Takashi Fujino said taking a sip of his drink.

Tomoe Marguerite smiled perfect white teeth on display as she leaned forward. Her assets gleamed in Takashi's face as she got into his face.

"I'll just get rid of her the same way I did her of a father."

* * *

"You Triads are getting more and more annoying every day." Faye mused as she wiped her bloody hands on a Triad man's shirt. They had attempted another ambush on the couple and of course, had failed. She had snuck up behind the supposed ambush and knifed the guy Medal of Honor style. Her snow white hair was pulled into a high bun, showing off the many tattoos littered on her neck and chest.

Shizuma comes out from where she was hiding cautiously. They've been in Fuuka for like 30 minutes and they've already been targeted.

"This is odd. Why the hell are Triads even in Japan? They know this is Yakuza territory. They're supposed to be in China." Shizuma says as she grabs Faye's hand and they began walking. It was late, snow adorned the ground and bullet shells decorated the alley they were in. Faye raised an eyebrow. They were always in an alley.

"It's odd. It's like they're following us." The snow haired girl says loading her gun. "You know where her house is right?"

Shizuma nods, chestnut hair swishes behind her. "You're not going to shoot anyone are you?"

Faye shrugs. "Unless they're shooting at me."

"You can't kill the blue haired kid."

"Why?"

"She's the kid's parent to that would be unfair."

"I wasn't going to kill her, more like knock some sense into her."

"Faye."

"Okay fine, I won't do anything." Faye gives in with a heavy sigh.

Shizuma beams and places a kiss on her chubby cheeks. "Let's just find Shizuru and the kid so we can figure out what we're going to do."

"I really hope she shoots at me."

"Faye!"

* * *

**Okay, I don't think Faye's going to shoot Natsuki, but I can't be sure. She's a Yakuza Lord. She can do whatever she wants! Read and review if you have questions, well review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all, I want to say congratulations to classes of 2013! Inglewood, my school Morningside, Long Beach Poly, and all the other schools! Congrats to my brother for making it this far after leaving the gang life alone! Congrats to my best friend who made it this far after a teenage pregnancy and all the others that overcame so much to get this far! Now back to the story.**

**Chapter.11 A New Beginning**

* * *

"What the _hell_ is that_ thing_?" Alyssa squeals, pointing a fearful finger on the massive dog that is Kiyohime. I rolled my eyes. Sure, just ignore the sick, injured, woman in my arms and stand in the doorway. Kiyohime just stares up at the blonde with uninterested eyes. "Would you please move? My arms are really starting to hurt and if you hadn't noticed, she needs to lie down." I say, glaring a whole into her face.

She finally notices Shizuru in my arms and gasps, jumping away from us. "Oh my god what are you doing just standing there! Hurry up and come in!" She says sternly.

For a fifteen year old genius who doesn't even have to attend school on a regular basis, she's kind of slow. I move her out of the way with my shoulder and walk into my silent house. It's a little bit past 4 am right now, but my mom was nowhere in sight. "Where's mom?" I muse, as I gently lay Shizuru on the sofa.

Alyssa runs into the kitchen and returns with a moist towel and deposits it gently on Shizuru's burning forehead. "She had to run to the lab, something about a mutated rat escaping from its cage."

"It's right here." Nao says, pointing at Alyssa with a smirk on her pale lips. Alyssa glares at Nao, but before she can say anything I interrupt.

"Guys we have more urgent matters to attend to." I say with a glare.

"Oh yeah I have to pee." Yamato says, handing the child to her aunt before sprinting up the stairs. Kiyohime walks worriedly over to her mistress, licking her on the face and sniffing her body. Shizuru cracks open her tires crimson eyes, smiling slightly at the sight of her puppy. She weakly brings a clammy hand and runs it over the pit bull's floppy ears soothingly. "Such a good girl you are. I'll have to reward you." She coos gently before a cough racks her body.

I frown deeply, she looks like shit. Kiyohime sits in front of the couch, laying her big head on her paws, watching over her sickly mistress.

"What happened to her?" Alyssa asks worriedly, taking in the bruises and scratches decorating the soon to be seventeen year girl's body. I'm kind of glad my mom's not here right now, I don't think Shizuru would want her to see her like that. I gave her a look that says, 'I'll explain later' before turning my head back to the brunette. "Do we have any medicine?" I ask.

The blonde shakes her head. "No, mom hasn't been shopping in a while."

"Damn she needs something so she could at least rest a bit easier. What about some tea?" I swear I saw her nose twitch when I said tea. Damn, she drinks so much of it I'm surprised she actually is sick, but no one is superhuman.

Again my younger sister shakes her head, blue eyes narrowing. "Nope, she drank the last pack last time she was over."

Yamato returns from the restroom, sliding down the rail of the stairs. I got an idea. "Yamato, could you and Nao run to the store and get some a first aid kit, tea, medicine, and some baby formula?" I ask with a pout. I don't think it's a good idea to have Shizuru breast feed when she's sick and injured. Unfortunately Yamato shakes her head. "Nao and I have something to do before the sun comes up." She says with a frown. Nao nods, handing the baby to Alyssa's waiting arms. I'm glad she's inherited my sleeping habits. She has yet to wake up.

Yamato pats my shoulder apologetically before saluting and jumping out of the window. "Later bitches." Nao says before doing the same.

"Why didn't they just use the damn door?" Alyssa questions.

"Doors are for squares!" Nao's voice calls before it fades into the night.

Damn, that means either I have to go to the store. Luckily the store not far from my house stays open 24/7 and it has everything I need. "Alyssa I'm going to run to the store. I need you to watch her and call me if anything happens." I say grabbing my house keys. I didn't want to take my bike because of the snow and knowing I'm in a rush I'll probably kill myself. "Wait." Alyssa grabs my arm as I'm about to rush out the door and into the snowy winter night. I look at her oddly. She surprises me as gives me a fierce hug and kisses my cheek.

"Be careful, Suki." She says sincerely. "It's dark out and I don't know what we'd do if something happened to you. At least take that demon with you." Alyssa says, pointing at a rather offended looking Kiyohime. I hesitate, I don't know that dog that well, but I need to go.

"Fine. Come on Kiyohime." I say in a baby voice, clapping my hands excitedly. I swear this dog rolled her eyes, but she eventually left her mistress's side and padded over to me. I don't have a leash but this dog seems to have enough sense to not kill anyone. "I'll be back." I say kissing her cheek back and what I did next surprised us all.

I kissed Shizuru's cheek.

I blushed from head to toe as her shocked crimson eyes locked onto my exotic green. I quickly turned away and sprinted for the door, the pit bull hot on my heels.

* * *

"_She's changing." Alyssa whispers when the blue haired girl is no longer in sight._

_"She's simply growing up." Shizuru said with a ghost of a smile as she hovered her hands over the place where Natsuki kissed._

* * *

"I can't believe I did that." I whispered to the dog at my side, refereeing to my little farewell gift. Kiyohime wags her tail before giving a soft chirp. I smile at Shizuru's pet before giving her a little rub behind her alert ears. She licks my hand happily before walking closer and she's brushing against my leg.

"You're such a good dog. If only Nao was as well trained as you." I say jokingly. It's super cold and it was still dark, snow still rained gently from the heavens. The streets were practically empty save for the hookers and gang members on various corners. I've never understood gang bangers. All they do is stand at different corners and threaten each other right?

"I used to have a dog. His name was Duran." I said to my companion who looked up at me with sparkling eyes. I smiled remembering the husky. "He died though. He got hit by a car. My dad named his best creation after him."

Kiyohime chirps, as if she's really listening or I'm just going crazy. "My dad died to. Somebody shot him. I don't understand why though, he was such a great guy. He was scrawny and told horrible jokes, but he was a sweet man. I miss him so much." I say, feeling tears well up behind my eyelids. I missed my dad dearly, when he died I felt like something inside died in me as well. There's not a day when I don't think about him.

Kiyohime licked my hand, trying to lighten the mood. I smiled though one tear did fall.

"I used to be jealous of Shizuru because she had her dad, but now I know that was dumb. He's such a fucking bastard. I'm going to kill him." I told the pitbull as we stopped for the light.

I'm glad the hookers didn't approach me tonight, probably because of the young yet vicious looking pit bull at my side.

We walked for another five minutes before coming to a stop in front of my designated store. I turned to the dog and rubbed her muzzle. "Stay here girl. Stay!" I say firmly, smiling as she parked her rump on the ground and began eating the snow.

"Good girl, I'll be right back." I say entering the store.

"**YOU BREAK YOU BUY**!" The clerk immediately barked at me. I'm glad nobody saw me jump because she scared the shit at me. I slowly turned around and began looking for the items I came to get. I found the tea and the first aid kit first. Then a few minutes later I found some cold medicine. "How much is this?" I ask the lady politely.

"**FIVE DOLLA**." She says grumpily. I nod, I'm glad my mom gives Alyssa and I money all the time. I think I've got like fifty bucks on me. I also picked up a nice spiked collar for Kiyohime on the way to the clerk. She glared a hole through my face as she rang the items up. I tried not fidget under her stare. She shoved the bag into my hands and raised an eyebrow.

"**ANYTHING ELSE**?"

That's who she reminds me of! That blonde haired bull-horn at the school! Haruka Suzishiro. This lady is probably her mentor or something. I was about to say something about it, but suddenly a flash of gold caught my eye. I turned my head so fast my neck began to throb. I could only see her backside though. Long, hazelnut colored hair flowed down her back, straight as an arrow and looked soft as a feather. Creamy white legs that seemed to go on forever disappeared into a crisp, crimson skirt that reminded me of a certain someone's eyes. She was wearing a black sweater that hugged her torso.

_She dresses like Shizuru_. I thought as I grabbed my bag and headed toward the exit.

"They don't have any bullets Faye for the last time. It's a convenient store, not a gun shop."

"Expect the unexpected babe." Came a low, silky voice.

I did a double take. That accent! It was just like Shizuru's, only about an octave higher! As she was walking towards the other voice my hand latched onto her wrist. "Wait!" I screeched.

She turned to face me. Her face was a replica of Shizuru's except her eyes were gleaming hazel instead of the crimson I've learned to accept. "Please release me. I don't want any trouble." She said politely.

Damn even the way she speaks is just like Shizuru's! "Wait just hear me out for a second! I need to ask you something." I say.

She tries to detach my hand from her wrist, but I hold on tighter. I know this probably was the wrong approach to this situation, but I really needed to talk to this girl.

"I've already told you I_ don't_ want to talk to you. Please _release_ me!" She yelled.

"Wait just-"

Suddenly a fist seemingly made of steel connected with my face and I found myself on the ground. Blood dripped down my probably broken nose, staining my t-shirt red. I was dizzy from the impact. I blinked open my eyes and I froze. Fear gripped my chest like a silver glove.

I was staring into the barrel of a real, loaded gun. "**YOU BREAK YOU BUY**." The lady said, but I could not hear her.

Snow white hair framed a slightly tanned face and eyes cold as ice stared me down in silent rage.

I gulped as the gunslinger cocked the gun and aimed it at my head.

_"Clean up aisle two."_

_Bang!_

* * *

**If I get enough reviews, ill update tomorrow. :}**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, so many reviews! I like it! I'll make you guys a deal, if you keep reviewing like that all the time, I'll update every day! How's that sound? By the way, this one is for you DancingFireStar. Your threats make me feel special.**

**Chapter12. Here Comes the Sun.**

* * *

"Faye! Why the hell did you do that?" The Chestnut haired beauty yelled, slapping the snow haired girl in the chest. Faye winced, glaring at her girlfriend.

Am I the only one thinking she looks like that girl from that anime Burst Angel? Or just Albino? Just me? Okay.

"I dislike rodents." She grumbled.

The white haired girl honestly scared me. Her aura radiated coolness. Her laid back attitude could be mistaken for carelessness or recklessness. She looks like she'd kill me then go home and watch TV or something.

I stared up at the girl with white hair, fear plain in my emerald eyes. A shiver tore through my body as I took in unmoving body of a rat next to my hand. A bullet pierced clean through its head, the bullet that was probably meant for me. "Did you really have to use the gun though, Faye? You could have hit her!" The girl who looked so much like Shizuru nagged.

"But I didn't." She pointed out.

I didn't pay attention to their little banter; instead I kept my eyes locked on the firearm in her small hands. It was a Desert Eagle 50. Cal Pistol. The name was written in beautiful cursive down the barrel of the beautiful gun. "Whatever let's just go before something else happens." She says grabbing the girl's arm and trying to lead her away. Faye sighs, glaring at me with silent murderous fury in her sky like eyes. "Touch her again, and you'll end up like that rat."

I didn't realize I was sweating until a drop rolled down my cheek. As they began walking away I reached out, as if it would stop them. I knew I had to talk to that woman, and some girl with a gun was not going to stop me. "Please just hear me out. It's urgent!" I say scrambling to get up. I hesitantly try and grab her shoulder, not learning my lesson the first time.

Suddenly rough hands grip my collar, thrusting me into a nearby wall. The impact sent various items thundering onto the cold ground. Thankfully the Asian lady working the counter fled as soon as this psycho pulled out the gun. She's probably just in the back because I don't think she'd leave her precious store.

"You gotta death wish or something kid?" Kid, what the hell? She looks like two maybe three years older than me. I shake my head, my blue locks falling everywhere. "I just really need to talk to her." I say lowly.

"Leave us alone kid. She's been through enough. Go home to mommy and daddy so they can tuck you in. It's way past your bedtime." She says, letting me fall to the ground.

I wince at the daddy part.

"Wait! Do you know Shizuru Fujino?" I yell at their retreating backs.

_Gotcha._

The hazel eyed girl whirled around, eyes wide and mouth ajar. The white haired girl looks at me, curiosity in her icy depths. "Who doesn't know Shizuru Fujino? She's a millionaire's kid Shizuma." Faye seethed.

I deadpanned, duh. I need to give more details to tell her I'm not just some fan.

"She's got a kid." The media didn't know that thanks to Takashi.

Shizuma, I think that's her name was suddenly kneeling before me, gripping the front of my shirt. God damn can they stop grabbing my shirt for crying out loud! "Yes! Yes how do you know?" She screeches loudly in my ear.

I gulp maybe she's told her about me. Maybe she's told her EVERYTHING about me. I glanced at the gun in her girlfriend hand. "Cause she's mine too. I-im Natsuki Kuga." I whisper.

"A girl? I have a niece? I have a niece!" She claps excitedly. Thank god she didn't punch me or something.

_Wait a fucking second._

She said niece. Which means Riku is her niece. Which means Shizuru is her _sister?_ Wait why am I acting so surprised, even I knew she had a sister. I'm not that dense. I've seen her pictures in Shizuru's room. I knew I recognized her from somewhere.

"Ohhh, so that means _You're_ the one who's constantly making her feel like shit?" Faye muses, rubbing her gun like it's some harmless pet. I gulp, damn. She's really starting to make me regret coming here by myself.

"Well we're kind of past that-" I try to explain.

"Do you like shitting on orphanages too?"

_Oh my god again with that! I've learned my lesson okay!_

"Faye, leave her alone. She's just a kid." Shizuma scolds. "Look do you think you could take us to her house? We all need to talk urgently." She asks politely. She pulls me to my feet. I notice that much like Shizuru she's slightly shorter than me. She looks so much like her it's crazy. I didn't really look like Alyssa at all. She looks like my dad.

"Well she's at my place. I came here to get her some stuff because she's sick." I tell the girl as I look for the bag. The white haired girl hands it to me surprisingly. I take it from her and turn back to her girlfriend who looked at me confused.

"Why is she at your house? Did something happen?" She asks fearfully.

I just look at her. I don't say a word. She seems to understand because she places a hand over her mouth in shock. "Is she okay?"

I nod. "She just needs medicine and rest."

"Look I hate to, actually no I don't, but can we get a move on? That bitch really called the cops." Faye said as the sirens became more coherent. "Yeah let's go."

I lead them out of the store. Kiyohime perks up at seeing me and even more when she sees who I'm with. She begins barking and wagging her tail happily at seeing Shizuma. I watch as she darts over to her mistress's sister and attacks her with nips and kisses. Shizuma squeals in delight as she returns the love just as much. I glance at Faye who just shrugs.

"You two know each other?" I ask.

Shizuma nods with a wide smile. "I got her for Shizuru a little while ago. She's gotten so big. She used to be able to fit in my hand."

Faye cleared her throat. "I don't have enough bullets for a squadron of cops."

We both look at her oddly.

"_I mean,_ let's get out of here before we get in trouble.

* * *

When we got back to my house the sun was beginning to rise. I was deadly tired. Sneaking into lunatic mansion with some very poor parkour skills, teased to death by my so called friends, and then almost getting shot. I think I need a good night's sleep. I opened the door with my keys and walked in my house, my guests following me. Kiyohime finally detached herself from Shizuma and made her way back to her mistress.

"Where are your parents?" Shizuma whispers.

"My mom's at work and my dad isn't around anymore." I whisper back, turning on the light.

She nods. Shizuru and Alyssa aren't in the living room so I'm assuming they've retreated to my room, hence why Kiyohime bolted up the stairs. I motion for them to follow me. The stairs creek as we walk slowly up them. I groan, trying to remember why we had so many stairs in the first place. When we finally get to the second floor I cheer internally. I spot Kiyohime sitting at the front of my door patiently. Alyssa's door is open and I can hear the faint sound of the shower. I open my door and Kiyohime darts inside, jumping on my bed. I was ready to yell at her but I was too tired.

I knew Shizuru was in here and I honestly didn't mind. She was lying in the middle of the bed in one of my old band tees. I guess Alyssa helped her take a shower.

I looked over into the corner of my room and raised an eyebrow. A seemingly brand new baby blue crib housed the little baby girl who was sleeping soundly. I walked over and snatched the note that was hanging on the side.

"_You're welcome bitch, sincerely N and Y_." I read aloud with a thankful smile.

When they said they had business to attend to I didn't think that involved jacking a crib, but again I was thankful. I turned to see Shizuma's eye light up with tears at the sight of the baby. I take it upon myself and I pick the sleeping child up, nestling her to my chest before turning to her. "Meet your aunty Ku." I whisper to my child who fidgeted in her sleep.

Shizuma holds out her arms eagerly. I place the baby in her arms before backing up and watching what she does.

She cuddles the baby to her chest, much like I did. She stares down at Riku with tears in her hazel eyes. She runs a shaky hand through her nieces golden tresses atop her head, down her rosy cheeks, and her plump red lips. I watch as she turns to her girlfriend with the child in her arms. Faye looks at the child with an unreadable expression. "She's beautiful." Shizuma says softly.

"Yeah she is." Came the soft whisper.

We all turn to the bed when a raspy voice sounded from the bed, full of disbelief of something else I couldn't detect.

_"Shizuma..?"_

* * *

**Don't be mad because I'm going to try and update every night from now on!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm dead tired, but a promise is a promise. Here is the next chapter of Riku! Keep the reviews up guys it makes me update faster and longer chapters!**

**Chapter13. The Fujino Sisters**

* * *

At hearing the sick girl's voice call out her name, the older chestnut haired girl perked up. Bright hazel eyes locked with tired crimson. Shizuru lifted her head weakly; rubbing her eyes with her hands like this is a dream. Only it wasn't. Her elder sister was really standing here in my room. Shizuma turns to Faye, who's looking around my room with uninterested blue eyes.

"Can you hold her really quick?" Shizuma asks, gesturing to the sleeping child. Faye looks startled for a moment. She looks behind her, as if Shizuma was talking to someone else. "Are you talking to me?" She squeaked.

Shizuma rolled her eyes. "Yes, please. I really need to talk to her." She pleads.

Faye reluctantly pockets the Desert Eagle and holds out her arms. I look on with interest in my emerald eyes as Faye takes the child. Riku fidgets in her sleep, her tiny fist unconsciously Faye's snow white hair as she buries her head into her chest. She locks eyes with me for a brief second, daring me to say something. I smirked at her, I was going to say something but I was going to save it for later. Who knew the 'badass' gangster or whatever she is could be so good with children?

Shizuma pecks Faye on her cheek before sliding over to the bed. She crawls onto the navy blue sheets. Shizuru's eyes grow foggy when she realizes this is no dream, but reality. Shizuma reaches out and places her small hands on either side of her younger sister's feverish face, pressing her forehead against hers. Tears flow out of crimson orbs as Shizuru gently grips the sweater Shizuma's wearing, like she was afraid if she let go she'd disappear. "'Zuma.. is it really you? Or am losing my sanity?" Shizuru whispers.

Shizuma grins sadly. "You are not losing your sanity, Zuru. I am truly here."

With those words being said the dam broke. They both burst into tears, holding onto each other tightly. They looked like they needed some time alone so I beckoned the snow haired girl over and we both silently evacuated the premises.

* * *

"So what do you do for a living?" I ask Faye awkwardly, trying to escape the awkward silence. I was holding Riku now because she complained that her arms were hurting. We were sitting on my couch, watching the sun rise through the now open curtains. She looks at me oddly.

"Everything I can to survive and provide the things Shizuma and I need." She says.

That really didn't answer my question. "Yeah, but what exactly do you do? Are you like a cop or something?"

"Wow you are dense." She says looking at me with a frown.

"I am not dense." I mutter.

She grins, for the first time I noticed the deep dimples in her smile. Maybe she's actually a really innocent girl who just carries a gun to scare people off. "I'm Faye Anthony, leader of the Yakuza."

_Never mind._

I bolt up so fast I hit my shin on the table and curse loudly, waking up my daughter in the process. Faye glares at me. "Nice going idiot."

Oh my god, oh my god. Do you know who the hell the Yakuza are? We're talking about the most Notorious gang in Japan! Riku begins to cry and I curse mentally. Back to the important thing though, well not that Riku crying isn't important.

Okay what's more important? Your four month old baby_ crying_ or a notorious _gang_ leader with a fucking gun in the _same house_ as your four month old crying baby?

Gah! I rock her gently in my arms while keeping one eye on Faye as is she's going to attack me or something. She's paying no attention to me; instead she's reading a magazine she found on the table. Riku won't stop crying so I'm assuming she's hungry.

"She's probably hungry dipshit." She says, not looking up from her magazine.

I roll my eyes, keeping the threat to myself. Who in their right mind would threaten a fucking Yakuza lord?

"Gah! I'll be back!" I say walking swiftly to the kitchen

"Are you aware that your little boo thing is the freaking _Yakuza Lord_?" I say, pointing an accusing finger at the older sister. She looks up at me from her position next to Shizuru, who was enjoying the tea I had gotten from the little store. They look at me oddly. "Yes, we are quite aware of Anthony-san's occupation." Shizuru says with mirth in her crimson eyes.

"And you're cool with that!?" I say, my mouth hanging wide open.

Shizuma giggled, I noticed how much it sounded like Shizuru's. They really were sisters. "Relax Kuga-san, Faye is harmless." She says.

"Harmless? Did you see what she did to that poor bastard at the market? It's just Natsuki by the way, no honorifics." I say referring to the rat. Shizuru looks alarmed for a second, oblivious to the events that happened earlier.

"Though she does have a habit of shooting everything that she dislikes I can assure you she will not harm you, Shizuru, or your family." Shizuma says with a fond smile at the thought of her girlfriend.

"May I ask Natsuki a question?" Shizuru says politely. I nod.

"Shoot."

"Riku was crying was she not?"

"Yeah."

"I assume Natsuki made her a bottle, am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"Natsuki came up here without Riku. Which means Anthony-san is feeding her."

"Yeah."

"Isn't Natsuki contradicting herself?" Shizuru said, a smile playing at her lips.

_Wow I really am dense._

* * *

"You're paranoid. Why the hell would I waste my precious bullets on the likes of you?" Faye says as she lays a protective arm around Shizuma's shoulders. We had all retreated to the living room since Shizuru was feeling slightly better due to the tea and medicine from the market. Alyssa and Kiyohime had joined us as well. I was dummy tired, but things needed to be addressed before anything. I frowned at Faye, a little offended but said nothing. I was sitting next to Shizuru and I felt her hand squeeze mine slightly before retreating under the covers.

I didn't know I was blushing until the tips of my ears started to burn. I didn't know why she was the only one who had the ability to make me feel like a little school girl. I wasn't going to say it out loud yet, but am starting to really like her presence.

"So what's going to happen?" I ask. "Shizuru's staying with me and so is Riku." I say determinedly. I dare anybody, even Faye to tell me otherwise. They're not going anywhere else. Takashi doesn't know where I live and I know he won't risk coming to my place and blowing my house down. "But I wouldn't want to intrude on Natsuki's personal space. I feel as if I'm being a burden." She said softly.

I turn to face her with blazing emerald eyes. Calling herself a burden irritated me for some reason. "Don't ever say that. You're staying with me no matter what. I told you I'm not letting that son of-"

"Language Natsuki-" Shizuma inserted.

"Son of a female dog, no offence Kiyohime, hurt you ever again." I say, grabbing her hand and staring deep into her arms. She looks startled at my declaration, but a smile soon envelopes her full lips. She squeezes my hand back and suddenly my heart begins to beat faster as a shock of electricity shoot through my body. She must have felt it to because she let go of my hands and looked away momentarily. "Thank you Natsuki." She whispers, her breath washed over my lips as I nodded, my ears still burning from our closeness.

What the hell is wrong with me? Is she getting me sick?

We'd told the pair what happened earlier last night. When I told them about my lame attempts at parkour Faye laughed at me of course. Shizuma being the caring sister she is ask me if I had any injuries and I said no. Shizuru told us all how Takashi had hit her when he found out she was coming home so late because she was with me. She told us everything, including how her mother was never home. I honestly forgot how her mother looked to add insult to injury. Listening to the girl talk about all she's been through made me feel even more shitty. She's been through more than a sixteen year old should ever go through and I'm determined to let her stay here as long as she wants. Hell, I'd even make her move in if I have to. Takashi won't get away with this, I promise he won't.

Alyssa had broken down into tears at hearing Shizuru's story and after many moments of trying to calm her down she had fallen asleep, completely exhausted. She was curled up into Shizuru's lap, letting the brunette run her hands through her outrageous blonde hair. Shizuma was playing with a wide awake Riku while listening to all the things that have been happening in her absence. I learned Shizuma was eighteen and Faye was only nineteen. I learned Shizuma had left the Fujino home to be with Faye when she was sixteen, over two years ago. Shizuru was heartbroken her only sister left, but was happy because the girl found love. Shizuma lived with Faye and the Yakuza gang in downtown Kyoto. We learned that the Triads, a rival gang had been attempting to assassinate the young Yakuza lord and her girlfriend. When we had met in the market, I learned they had just recently escaped the clutches of the gang.

By the time we had gotten everything out, it was 8 in the morning and I was ready to knock out. I had offered the duo a place in the apartment, but Faye said she and Shizuma were rooming with a 'homie' for time being. We had made a plan to discuss other priorities tomorrow, when everyone was fully rested. Shizuma was reluctant to leave Shizuru and Riku, but eventually she kissed them both good bye. Faye waved to Shizuru and Riku before giving me a rather hard clap on the back before following her girlfriend.

Once they were gone I collapsed on the couch, tired as fuck and feeling like shit. Shizuru had been sleeping prior to everything and claimed she wasn't tried so she was watching Riku.

"Goodnight Natuski." She whispered, throwing a blanket over me.

"night…Shiz.."

* * *

"I don't care how long it takes I want her found. I made a deal with your boss and if she doesn't get her payment, which is Shizuru, then we are all fucking screwed. I want you to find her and bring her to me. I don't care who tries to stop you." Takashi yelled furiously. He'd came home to collect his 'pay' only to find his daughter missing. He didn't think of Natsuki because he thought she hated Shizuru so he just assumed she ran away. He glared at the girl in front of him with hard hazel eyes.

"I want you to find her." He repeated. "_Kill anyone _who gets in your way."

The girl nodded, silver hair gleaming in the moonlight.

"I will do as you ask, Takashi-sama." She said.

He smiled evily. "Good."

"_I'm counting on you…..Miyu."_

* * *

**What the fudgenuts!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Before you begin reading this chapter please read this. I feel like this story isn't living up to my expectations. Don't make that face, I'm not deleting or discontinuing it, I'm just going to take a new approach to it. I noticed I don't take my time and read over what I wrote and that's been my biggest mistake. I often forget what I'm talking about and say something completely different. Hence why it makes Natsuki sound really dumb. She's really not, kind of dense, but certainly not dumb. I need to stop that if I want my wish to come true and be one of the best Mai Hime author's on Fan Fiction. SO, I'm trying a new writing style. Read and review and tell me what you think. –The President.**

**Chapter14. A New Era**

* * *

I slowly blinked open my heavy eye lids, wincing as the bright light assaulted my vision. My whole body was throbbing with aches and pains. I weakly used my left hand and rubbed a tender spot on my jaw, wincing again when I pressed to hard. I lifted my head, groaning loudly when my body screamed in protest. Memories of last night surged in my mind. Too much happened in one night. Rescued Shizuru from her home with Nao and Yamato, then making a late night trip to a local market to get some things for her, and almost getting shot by a Yakuza Lord who happens to be Shizuru's elder sister's girlfriend.

I looked around the living room, Shizuru and our daughter were nowhere in sight so I assumed they had retreated back into my room. Alyssa was sleeping on the opposite couch from me, buried head deep into a mound of clean blankets. I noticed I also had a blanket on me. Shizuru must have put it there. I reached into my pocked for my phone, checking the time. It was a little bit after four o'clock, which means I've been sleeping for a little over nine hours. I remembered falling asleep around six or seven so that seems about right.

My mom wasn't home yet, but I knew she'd be back later tonight. I sighed. What are we going to tell her? I mean we could tell her the truth, but Shizuru might not be ready to share that with her. Yeah she told Alyssa, but Alyssa and Shizuru were kind of best friends so I expected her to tell my sister. My mom was a whole other ball game. I pushed myself off of the couch with a groan, hitting my shin on the table in the process. I cursed lowly before walking over to the stairs so I could check on Shizuru and Riku

I smiled when I noticed for the first time that Kiyohime was sleeping on the opposite end of the same couch Alyssa was sleeping on. I didn't see her when I first woke up because she was buried in the blankets. Her bluish, purple nose was sticking out from the end and I could faintly hear her snoring. I thought for a second. What would my mom say about Kiyohime? I'm sure she wouldn't mind her if she stayed as long as she was potty trained. She'd been trying to get me a new dog anyway. I texted Nao and Yamato to get some food and supplies for the dog.

I rubbed my nose and winced. Then I remembered that that little white haired demon punched me in my face, hence why my jaw was hurting to. Thank god it wasn't broken though, just a little bruised. I groaned every step before finally making it to the top with a silent 'thank god.' I knocked on the door just in case the girl wasn't decent. "Come in." came the soft reply. I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open before walking inside. Shizuru was sitting on my bed with her legs folded neatly, running a brush though Riku's silky locks as she drank a bottle. I smiled inwardly. "Hey."

"Good evening Natsuki." She said. She looked a little bit better from when she first got here. Her nose and cheeks had a slight flush to them and her voice was kind of raspy. At first I worried that she would get Riku sick, but she assured me that it would be fine. I tossed my iPhone on my bed before walking over to them I sat next to the chestnut haired beauty, watching her vacantly. "What happened to Natsuki's face?" She asked in surprise, noticing the bruises.

"That little demon punched me." I muttered like an angry child. She nods, she looks like she wants so ask me if I'm okay but I smile to let her know I am.

"Is there something on Natsuki's mind?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice. I looked at her, her eyes locking onto mine. Wow she has really pretty eyes, I thought to myself. I mean I knew that but damn they were gorgeous. She was gorgeous.

She smiled a soft shy smile. "Thank you. Natsuki is also very beautiful."

Oh damn did I say that out loud? I guess I did. I felt my ears burning as a flush made its appearance on my cheeks. I smiled sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck. We stayed silent for a couple of moments, the comforting silence though. "Did it hurt?" She asks casually. If she's talking about my bruised nose and jaw, yes.

"When she punched me? Hell yeah." She slaps my shoulder with a soft, 'language Natsuki.'

"I meant this." She said, pointing to my eyebrow piercing. Oh, I honestly forgot I had that. It was a gift from Nao my last birthday. It was green to match my eyes. She said it made me look more badass.

"Not to me, but a lot of people say it hurts." I inform her.

"What about the one on your tongue?"

I shook my head, sticking my tongue out to show her the little green ball on the tip. "Honestly a little. Why? You want one?" I asked curiously. Am I the only one who thinks that would be insanely hot? I know it's not just me. She shakes her head with an incredulous look. "Don't be absurd." She says with a small giggle.

"Aw come on. It would make you look awesome. Wait not that you don't look awesome. I mean you look awesome right now. Wait- I mean you always look awesome. I'm going to shut up now." I say, with a permanent red face. She laughs, a genuine laugh.

And it brings a smile to my face.

"Mmhh!" We both look down to se Riku fidgeting in Shizuru's lap, her bottle finished. "here." I offer to burp her.

"Ookini." She says with a smile, handing me the baby. I kiss Riku's cheeks before laying her on my shoulder and patting her back so she could burp. After a few pats and some words of encouragement a little belch erupts from her little mouth. I laugh at how loud it was while Shizuru cringes. "It isn't funny. She gets it from you." She accuses.

"Hey! I do not burp like that." I defend, playing with Riku's hands.

"Ara, I can recall Natsuki has burped like that on numerous occasions. Would you like me to list them off?" She says with a smirk. I sigh, reluctant to hear her boast. "No."

We talk about nothing for long moments, occasionally entertaining Riku when she snapped at us for attention. I looked at the clock; it was now six-thirteen. I've been sitting here talking to her for two hours.

I like talking to her. She's a very entertaining girl.

Eventually I excused myself so I could go and take a shower.

* * *

"Hey mom. I didn't know you were here." I say as I was towel drying my hair. I had gone downstairs to make Shizuru some tea and give her some Tylenol to help her with her cold. I had changed into a blue baseball shirt, some skinny jeans, and some dark blue converse. I like blue if you hadn't noticed. My mom was standing on the kitchen table with a newspaper pointed threateningly at a happy looking Kiyohime. I'm glad I came down here when I did, otherwise who knows what she would have done to the poor dog? Alyssa had abandoned the couch so I assumed she went back to her room.

Saeko Kuga was what most people would say, 'my elder twin.' We looked exactly alike expect she wore glasses and was taller than me. "Hello Natsuki. Care to explain what that thing is?" She said, gesturing to Kiyohime. I grinned and walked happily over to the dog, ruffling her ears. She barked happily. "This is Kiyohime, she's Shizuru's dog mom." I tell her.

She scrunches up her face. "This is a dog? I was certain it was a bear." I rolled my eyes. She suddenly perked up, green eyes shining. "Shi-chan is here? That means Riku-chan is here!"

I nod, knowing my mom adored those two to death. You know what's funny? When it came out that I had gotten Shizuru pregnant she was a little more excited than disappointed in us. I knew she wanted grandkids one day so I guess she was happy it happened sooner than later? I don't know guys. I really can't explain my mom's intentions. She hopped off of the table slowly before tip toeing past the large dog and bolting upstairs. She didn't even ask why she was here. I raised an eyebrow. That woman is weird.

I almost dropped the tea when the front door flew open and in came Yamato and Nao. I sighed, there's no point in locking my door anymore they'll just pick the lock with a bobby pin. Yamato was carrying a large bag of pedigree dog food and Nao had some bowls in her hand. I raised an eyebrow. Yamato closed the door behind her with her foot.

"How the hell did you get that?" I asked, grabbing some napkins and a plate for the tea.

"We stole a teenage girl and her kid, mutt." Nao said, throwing the supplies down on the couch. "This was nothing."

Well we didn't steal her, more like rescued from a lunatic.

Yamato plopped on the couch, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Damn, that shit was heavier than the crib." She complained. "You owe us big time." She said to me.

I nod with a small smile. "Thanks guys I really appreciate it." I say sincerely.

"We don't want no damn 'thank you,' we want-" Nao started, but the door flew open for the second time and this time I did drop the tea in surprise. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled as the hot tea spilled all over my shirt and jeans.

"How rude." A familiar voice cooed and I sighed. Faye Anthony and Shizuma Fujino strolled into my house, closing the door behind them. "Do you normally walk into people's houses like this?" I say, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"Yes, but I normally have a gun and threats ready." Faye drawled out, taking a seat on the arm of the chair. We all looked at her oddly. "It was a joke." She said with a sigh.

"Hi Natsuki-san." Shizuma said politely. At least someone actually said hi. I smiled at Shizuru's older sister. "Hi Shizuma, and it's just plain old Natsuki." I scold her. She smiles before joining Faye on the couch.

"I hope we aren't interrupting." She said, gesturing to the two Thieves. I shook my head. Faye's eyes sparkled with interest as she spotted the duo.

"Well, well, well if it ain't Takara and Juliet." Faye said, surprise coating her smooth voice. I raised an eyebrow.

"Fancy seeing you again, Anthony." Nao said with a smirk. Wait, I'm confused. Am I the only one confused? No because Shizuma looks confused to. "You guys know each other? How?" I ask.

"Oh, we go way back. We all used to be close friends." She said, before looking at Shizuma. "But that was all before I fell for you." She sang. I decided I didn't want to know what 'close' friends meant so I just grabbed a napkin and began dabbing my soaking shirt. Tea is fucking hot mind you! "So you're the Yamagachi-guci's new boss? Nice." Nao said.

"So Shinobu Tsukasa finally died huh?" Yamato asked curiously, referring to the white haired girl's uncle.

Faye nodded. "Shot dead."

"Wait, but you're only nineteen and you're the Yakuza's boss already?" I asked, confused how someone so young could possibly rule Japan's most organized and largest crime syndicate.

"The Yakuza works very much like old school Kingdoms." Faye explains. "When the king dies, the queen takes his place as ruler. When the queen dies, it's the prince or the princess. And if there are no princes or princesses the next available family member takes the throne, which happened to be me. I was only eighteen when I was made lord."

So that explains why she's so young. She was pretty much thrust into the position. But she looked content with it, she wasn't complaining or anything so I'm assuming she liked it.

"To put it simply, I didn't choose the thug life, the thug life chose me." She said.

"We've all known each other since grade school. We just lost contact for a while." Nao said.

Before we could say anything else, the stairs creaked, signaling someone was coming down. Ten pairs of eyes locked onto my mom, who was holding Riku, followed by Shizuru and Alyssa. My mom raised an eyebrow.

"Why are there so many teenagers in my house?" My mom asked as she stepped down the last step. Kiyohime was last to come down, barking happily when she saw Shizuma and the others. "Um, movie night?" I tried.

Mom doesn't say anything, just locks her eyes onto Faye. She gasps, and I fear she knows who she is so I hold my breath. She hands Riku to her mother, who walks with a slight limp, and comes to stand directly in front of her. Faye looks up at my mom with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-you." I gulp, dammit.

"Your hair! It's snow white! As are your eyebrows, eyelashes and-" She pauses, grabbing the girl's hand and inspecting her arm. "Your arm hair! Tell me child, are you Albino?"

_Oh thank god._

Everyone in the room tries to stifle their chuckles, except Nao who's not even trying.

"What?" Faye says dumbfounded.

"Are you Albino? a congenital disorder characterized by the complete or partial absence of pigment in the skin, hair and eyes due to absence or defect of tyrosinase, a copper-containing enzyme involved in the production of melanin!"

Faye frowns, she hated when people called her albino. Before Faye could say anything mom grabbed her hand and hauled her to her feet.

"I must run tests! Never have I come across an Albino with Tattoos! Tell me Albino-san, does your skin tingle when you are in exposed to the sun's ultra violet rays for to long?" My mom asks the girl as she drags her up the stairs.

We all look at each other before bursting into chuckles.

* * *

On the other side of town, a beautiful silver haired girl with lighter silver hair, walked down the street. Clad in dark combat boots, dark skinny jeans, and a dark leather trench coat she looked like something out of a Hitman game. The streetlights had turned on, illuminating her mechanic like features.

She had been a part of the Triads since she was eleven. Her parents had abandoned her and she was found and recruited by Tomoe. Tomoe's father had been the Triads leader until a gang war had taken his life and Tomoe stepped into the Triad King's position. Now to many, Tomoe may seem like a normal, psychotic, lunatic, teenage girl but she was far from it.

Tomoe Marguerite had an unhealthy obsession with their business partner, Takashi Fujino's daughter Shizuru. Ever since her father had brought her along to one of his meetings with her, she'd been obsessed ever since. She wanted Shizuru so bad, she posed as being a sixteen year old school girl just to be closer to the girl, when in reality she was a twenty-seven year old Triad. It was truly unbelievable.

It was so unbelievable, it was brilliant. Miyu knew the woman did it out of love, but it was kind of freaky. Though she's heard many people say love makes you do crazy things.

She was does not love, many people in the Triads said she has no feelings. It was true. That's why she was one of the best in the Triads.

She felt her phone buzz in her pockets. She stopped, fishing out her hi-tech smartphone and unlocking it.

1_ new message._

_From:Alyssa_

_Hey :) Do you think you could come over and hang out?_

_Miyu sighed, she honestly did enjoy the blonde's presence, but she had a job to do._

**_To: Alyssa_**

**_No, I have work._**

_From: Alyssa_

_Oh :/ Maybe another time then._

She clicked her phone off, throwing it back into her pocket. She had thought about going over to the Kuga's household just to get some information about Shizuru's whereabouts, but from what she's observed Natsuki Kuga was not fond of Shizuru so why would she go there?

She had a job to do and nothing was going to stop her. She'd kill anyone and anything that got in her way.

_And that includes Alyssa._

* * *

We'd been sitting here talking about what we were going to do from now on. I was sitting on the arm of the couch Shizuru, Shizuma, and Alyssa were occupying. Kiyohime sat at Shizuru's feet, Riku was in Shizuma's arms, Nao and Yamato were playing Xbox and Faye had yet to return from my mom's room. It was funny because my mom, being a scientist, had a mini lab in her room so I worried for Faye.

"What about school though? I mean, she is the student council president." Yamato pointed out.

"Just say she's sick." I said.

"That would only work for so long."

"Yeah, long enough to think about what else we could do."

"She's right. We can say she's sick for now and come up with something later." Nao said.

We didn't want to risk Shizuru going to school right now, so we opted to tell the council she had a bad flu. I couldn't really watch over her at the school, so she was safer at my house for now. Nao and Yamato had been assigned to get her work and shit, while Shizuma and Faye would keep her company while we were out.

Poor Faye. Let's take a moment of silence for our fallen comrade. Who knows what my crazy mother would do to her? We also agreed not to tell another soul. Not even my friends at school save for Nao and Yamato. "Especially not that blonde bullhorn." Nao muttered.

"Ugh hell no. I still can't hear out of my left ear." Yamato whined.

Shizuru giggles. "Haruka-chan isn't that bad."

We all looked at her, she sighed and turned away.

It was getting late, it being nearly ten. "Welp, gotta run. See ya'll tomorrow." Nao said, grabbing Yamato by the wrist. Yamato waved a goodbye before following her girlfriend out the door.

Moment of silence, they actually used the door.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys." Alyssa said as she and Kiyohime retreated to the stairs. We'd given Kiyohime some of the food the Thieves had acquired so she was taken care of. Alyssa yelped as a white blur shot past her, almost knocking her down. Faye jumped down the stairs, icy blue eyes widened in fear. She had numerous some broken wires attached to her face, probably from when she escaped. She didn't have a shirt on, just a leather jacket and her black bra. And she was walking like something got shoved up her ass.

She leaped over the couch like a football player. She looked at Shizuma, terror in her eyes.

"We have to _GO NOW_!" She said, pleadingly to Shizuma "I can't take anymore!"

"Why are you walking like that?" I asked, laughing along with Shizuru.

She turned to me with blazing eyes. "Don't you dare say anything. I will shoot you in your face." She threatned. I gulped, she really would shoot me in my face. Shizuma sighed, not wanting to leave her niece and her sister, but seeing her girlfriend so afraid eventually got her up. She handed Riku to Shizuru before kissing both on the forehead. She walked over to me, wrapping her slender arms around my neck. I froze in surprise at first, but eventually I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Thank you Natsuki. For everything." She said sincerely.

I frowned. "But I haven't done anything really."

She shakes her head, her honey locks smacking me in the face. "If it wasn't for you, my sister would still be at that house, in my father's clutches. You rescued her and gave her sanctuary. I thank you for that." She pecks my cheek before letting me go, but not before patting me on my head like a dog. I look over to Faye, who's constantly looking at the stairs for my mom. Just as she relaxes, footsteps thunder in the hallway.

"Albino-san!" She calls before appearing at the top of the staircase, holding up a small glass cylinder. "Wait Albino-san! I still have to check your protein levels! Please urinate in this cup!" She said.

"_AHHHHHHHH_!" Faye screamed. "_Fuck it I'm out_!" She said, dashing through the door. She came back a few seconds later, latching onto Shizuma's wrist and pulling her out the door. She slams the door shut, her footsteps loud as she dipped through the hallway.

I looked at Shizuru and Riku once before collapsing into hysterical giggles so hard, I fall of the arm of the couch, into Shizuru's lap. She smiled softly at me, running her hands though my hair bravely. Riku was on the ground playing with Kiyohime's face. I didn't worry about it; I knew Kiyohime wouldn't hurt a fly. I fought a blush as she looked down at me with calm crimson eyes. I noticed for the first time the beauty mark below her puffy lips, and how nice her lips really are. I kissed her that night at Yamato's party, but it was sloppy and drunk. I closed my eyes as her touch begins to envelope me into a sea of peace. She didn't smell like her normal Lavender essence, instead she smelled like me. She smelled of the Black Thunder body wash I used and the Summer Rain shampoo. She smelled awesome if I hadn't already said it.

I froze as a pair of warm lips latched themselves onto my forehead softly. Her boldness caught me of guard, but in a good way. Her tawny locks brushed my face and chest as she bent her head down. She pulled away with a small smile. My cheeks were flushed I bet, I could tell from the blood roaring in my ears AND.

Thankfully she hadn't noticed, she was REALLY turning me on. I could feel myself getting hard from a fucking kiss on the FOREHEAD. I subconsciously moved my hands to cover my crotch. I couldn't help it. She does things to me. I've tried to hide it TRUST me I tried so hard, but I couldn't.

"What was that for?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

She smiled fully now, her eyes sparkling and her pearly white teeth in full display.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." She whispered, burying her head into my neck. I liked how she wasn't afraid to touch me like this…

I closed my eyes, basking in her scent with one thought on my mind.

I still felt like I hadn't done anything..

* * *

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE**?" Tomoe Marguerite yelled, slamming her hands down hard on the table. Takashi tried hard not to flinch, but he did. He pushed his long hair out of his hazel eyes and cleared his throat. He'd reluctantly told the Triad leader that Shizuru was nowhere to be found and she did not react well.

"She's not at the mansion. I don't know where she is." Takashi admitted.

A major vein appeared on the teal haired woman's forehead, her face contorted into something that resembled a fox that had rabies. She looked absolutely ballistic. He watched in fear as she pulled out a sleek black M-9 Beretta and shot one of the henchman to her left. He screamed in agony before going silent. She had shot him straight in the neck. The other body henchman almost pissed himself at seeing his best pal get blown away like that. Takashi felt sweat drip down his forehead and he gulped as Tomoe lunged across the table, pointing the gun as his face.

"**IF YOU DO NOT BRING HER TO ME THE DEAL IS OFF AND YOUR ASS IS GOING TO END UP LIKE THAT BASTARD RIGHT THERE. DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME BITCH?"** She roared.

He nodded frantically.

"**NOW get the fuck out of my face**." She said.

Not needing to be told twice he bolted. Tomoe rubbed her temples, trying to calm herself down. She looked at the other henchman once before he ran also. She looked at the dead body.

This was the fifteenth body guard this week.

"I'm running out of henchman." She muttered.

* * *

**Leave me a review will ya? And please read the authors note.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry for the wait y'all. I had to go to Harlem to welcome a new addition to my ghetto family. We stopped by New Orleans on the way. Anyway here's the next chapter. And holy fuck 400 reviews! I feel like a G. On and do me a favor would you guys? My home girl is posting her first story soon. Ice Tea LBC, look out she's good.**

**Chapter15. If I Had a Moment**

* * *

"Natsuki." I heard a melodious voice call from the back door. I glanced away from my game of Basketball and saw Shizuru walking down the little driveway with Kiyohime following behind her. Riku was in the house spending quality with her grandmother and Alyssa was with Mashiro, her friend from school. "Yeah?" I asked her, my voice cracked slightly.

For a while now I've been feeling really strange. Like, my mind was empty expect for Shizuru. All I could think about was her. Maybe it's because I see her every day now, and I laugh and joke with her instead of our usual banter. She doesn't get offended from my sarcastic nature, she's amused by it. When we're close together she likes to pinch my cheeks, or play with my hair. We even sleep together. Not like that though. I mean we share a bed. She always falls asleep long before me and I end up watching her, or just thinking about her. I noticed when she sleeps she likes to cuddle. For the last two days I've been waking up to her arm slung around my waist or her hands full of my dark hair. I didn't complain, I had no reason to.

Her flirtatious nature and light dimpled smile made me feel warm inside. She's touchy-feely like I said, always looking for a display of affection. And I give it to her. Sometimes I shove her shoulder softly when we're walking in the same direction, usually being the kitchen or my bed room. Sometimes I'd even grab her by her waist and swing her around when she's trying to get to the bathroom because she takes forever in there! I mean damn, what the hell does she do in there?

We always end up playing with Riku for hours before the little girl gets fed up and decides she wants to sleep. I loved watching her play with Riku, it was beautiful. She holds her with such care, and looks at her with eyes filled with warmth. She gently scolded her when Riku would try and pull on her shirt, or her hair.

Sometimes I don't like being around her either though. She makes me nervous; her eyes are intense yet very gentle. They stare into my soul, burning the ice which had formed a shell around my heart for years in a single glance. She made my knees weak and I always looked for an excuse to sit down so I don't fall over. She looked up at me when we talked with such fascination and fondness in her eyes. Like nothing ever happened between us. She settled our past quarrels and differences aside because we needed each other. I'm not afraid to say I need her. She needs me to make her feel safe, to raise our daughter with as much love and compassion as one could try, but can never succeed. I need her to make me feel again.

I just need her in my life and I'm so glad I didn't push her away as much as I thought.

"Ara, is Natsuki ignoring me?" She said, a pout on her full lips. I stumbled back into reality, looking from the basketball court to Shizuru. My dad liked to play ball when he was alive. He played a lot. So he bought a court and put it behind the complex, near the parking garage and where the kids would skate and stuff.

I twirled the ball in my hands nervously before shooting. It clanked off the room pathetically and I jogged over to get it.

What the hell is wrong with me?

"What is Natsuki doing?" She asked, eyeing the ball and court. I raised an eyebrow. "Playing basketball."

She nods slowly. I take in her attire. She's wearing one of Alyssa's off the shoulder top things and tight blue skinny jeans. Her hair is down and she looks amazing. I eye my own attire scornfully. I'm wearing a sleeveless T shirt with a hot picture of Namie Amuro, blue skinny jeans and my Nike slippers. Only she makes walking outside look like a cat walk I think with a laugh.

She tilts her head as she walks closer to me. "What is the objective?" She asks, pointing to the ball. I look at her. "You've never played ball before?"

"Nor have I ever heard of it." She admits.

"What! You've never heard of basketball? It's like worldwide. Haven't you ever watched the anime slam dunk?" I asked surprised. Wow, who's never heard of basketball! That's crazy.

She smiles at my face. "No, the only sport I am familiar with is golf."

"Golf is a sport?" I asked. She smiles at me before stepping closer. "As is Cheerleading Natsuki."

"Cheerleading actually requires skill."

"As does golf."

"Whatever. The objective is to shoot the ball into the hoop. There are two three types of basketball. You have the NBA, with all the rules and fans and stuff. You have street ball, where it's all fun and games and who can do the best dribbles. Then you have Slam Ball, where people use trampolines to use pull off fancy stunts." I explain to her as I hand her the ball. I grab her wrist and lead her closer to the court.

"You see that line right there?" I say, pointing to the arc on the outside of the court. She nods, listening to every word intently. "In basketball anything inside of this line counts as two points. Anything outside the line counts as three points." She nods understandingly.

"If you shoot the ball, and someone hits or bumps you and you miss, that's called a foul. If you weren't in the shooting motion when they foul you, someone takes the ball out of bounds and they inbound it after a whistle."

"What if you are shooting the ball?" She asks.

"Then you go to this line here." I point at the free throw line. "In a basketball game it should always be an even amount of players. If you get fouled they line up on the line. This is called a free throw line, once fouled you come here to make up for the foul. They're one point each instead of two."

"I want to shoot!" She says like a little girl once I had explained all the rules. Shit that took a long time. I nod and hand her the ball. She basically throws it at the rim and it clanks off the back board, almost killing me. I catch it with one hand and raise an eyebrow.

"You're supposed to be shooting, not throwing it." I say with a chuckle. "Like this." I show her.

She scrunches up her face tries to do the same, but failed again. I grin and retrieve the ball before walking up to her. I walk behind her and place the ball in her hands.

"Are you left handed or right handed?" I ask softly.

"L-left." She says breathlessly. I position the ball in her left hand and push my body closer to hers. Since I'm kind of taller, I lean my head down and position her arms in the most comfortable position I think would suit her. My hands were bigger than hers and almost completely covered her smaller ones. "Use your left hand as your trigger your right as the gun. Aim with your right and shoot with your left." I raised both of our arms together and the ball was air born. I didn't leave my position behind her.

_Swish_

She turned to face me, her crimson eyes unreadable. I looked down at her, curiosity deep in my green eyes. She untangled my hand from hers; instead she put it on my chest above my heart. Its beat was fast, my nervousness showing. She picks up her other hand and places it on my jaw. I wince inwardly, it still kind of stung from Faye's punch. Her breath warms my collarbone. She looks up at me, insecurity in her crimson eyes. I don't know what came over me, but I took her hands from my chest and brought them to my lips, kissing them softly. She gasps in surprise as I continue to kiss each knuckle. I pulled her closer until my forehead was touching hers. She closed her eyes but didn't move. She wanted me to make the first move.

So I pressed my lips to her cheek.

Her eyes shot open in disappointment and she was about to pull away, but I grinned jokingly and grabbed her face gently and pressed my lips to hers.

_She kissed back_

* * *

**Faye: How do we know your explanation for the basketball rules is accurate?**

**The President: I'm black, I know what I'm talking about.**

**Anyway, I know its short but Ill continue to update cause im back in Cali.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I changed my pen name because it got boring. I hate boring.**

**Chapter16. Where Do We Go From Here**

* * *

She pulls back, but doesn't release my shoulders. Her nails leave angry red marks on my pale skin, but I can't feel them. I can't hear anything but my own racing heartbeat. Her eyes are still closed, but her lips still ghost over mine. My grip on her waist tightens in anticipation. Finally her crimson eyes snap open, staring into my own viridian depths. She's starting straight into my soul, igniting my cold heart into an inferno.

She places her cold hand on my burning skin, rubbing my cheek like a mother would do a distressed child. My throat tightens; my hands began to feel clammy. I resist the urge to wipe them on my jeans.

She doesn't say anything, just continues to study my face intently. I feel the need to fidget underneath her burning gaze. Finally after what seems like forever she speaks, so lowly her accent thickens.

"Riku looks like you." She whispers, tracing my features with her fingers. I give a small grin.

"She has your lips and charming dimples." I tell her. At my words the light, but still there dimples make appear on porcelain cheeks. Her full red lips look so inviting; I just want to kiss her all over again. Tawny hair falls into her eyes and I reach up and gently tuck it behind her ear. I've never been so gentle unless I'm holding Riku. It feels like if I grab her or touch her too hard she'll shatter into a million pieces at my feet.

I care about her. I care about her a lot. She has given me the greatest thing I have ever had, and that is our beautiful daughter. We both gave each other something that would bond us forever. I don't feel like the Natsuki I once was. The Natsuki who only thought about herself with selfishness, arrogance, and ignorance. I feel like the Natsuki that is slowly but surely growing into someone that is admirable.

I didn't notice she undid my pony tail until my raven strands spilled over my shoulders and down to my lower back. She takes a few strands in her small hands, lifting them to her face, and then letting them fall back down. She circles around me like predator, a smile on her full lips. I weakly follower her with my eyes because I'm drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

Her hands lightly caress me from behind, curling themselves around my lean abdomen as she presses herself to my back. I can't move because stuck in a trance. I stare down at the ground as she moves my hair to the side and kisses the base of my neck. Goosebumps erupt all over my skin like a wildfire and I close my eyes and lean my head to the side to give her better access.

Smooth hands crawl under my shirt, ghosting over my abs once before removing themselves completely. I open my eyes and suddenly she's standing in front of me, staring up at me with eyes full of emotions I am unfamiliar with.

She places her left hand over her heart and her right hand over mine.

"_Watashi mo sore o kanjiru_." Shizuru whispers in my ear.

I looked at her with shock in my emerald eyes and a small smile comes to her lips. "I have ever since that night you came for me."

She brings my hands to her lips and kisses each knuckle softly and I pull her into an embrace, shuddering violently. She buries her face into my neck as her strong arms wrap around my torso. Tears fall from my eyes and drip onto her shoulder but she does not let go, only hugs me tighter.

A few moments after our embrace we can hear crying from the bedroom window. It's Riku, she's probably hungry. She pulls away from me and gives me that beautiful, dimpled smile I have grown to love. When she's not teasing me of course. Though her teasing smirk is equally as charming if not sexy?

"I'll take care of her. Will you come inside?" She asks.

"In a moment. I want to shoot a bit more." I say to more to the stars than to her. She nods softly, getting on her tippy toes and kissing my cheek. I watch her walk off with glowing green eyes. When she disappears behind the door is when I decide it's safe to breathe. I smile as I go to retrieve the forgotten basketball. I shoot the ball and I smirk as it goes through the net with a loud swish. As I go to retrieve the ball I hear something that chills my insides.

The clicking of a gun followed by a-

* * *

"_Freeze bitch_!" I jumped in terror, probably not smart after they said freeze. I furrow my brows as a familiar laugh echoes though the dark lot. I whip around to see a certain snow haired gangster clutching her stomach and laughing hysterically. I try to calm my racing heart as I glare at her. "What the hell is your problem?" I yell.

Faye recovers from her laugh attack and pockets her custom made Dessert Eagle. "Nothing I just like fucking with you."

"So pointing a gun to my head is funny to you?" I say, crossing my arms.

She shrugs. "Maybe if it were actually loaded it'd be funnier."

I rub my temples tiredly as I feel a headache coming on. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Faye makes a stank face at me, curling up her lip and furrowing her snowy brows. "Damn, can't even say hello like a normal person?"

"Faye!"

"Calm down Teen Mom. I just want to talk." I glare at her tittle for me and wait impatiently for her to continue. It must be serious because for the first time I've seen; her blue eyes lack the usual joking playfulness they usually carry.

"The Triads are also looking for Shizuru." She says in perfect English. If this weren't serious I'd ask her how she knew English, but seeing it is serious I gasp.

"Why are you speaking English?" I reply in English, though my accent was much thicker than hers. So maybe English was her first language. And for the record Faye doesn't look Japanese. She looks American.

She snorts. "You never know who's around. This needs to stay between you and me."

I nod. "How do you know the Triads are looking for Shizuru?"

"Zuma and I had a little run in with a few of them."

I widened my eyes. Is that why she wasn't here? "Is she okay?!"

Faye nods, though her blue eyes are dark with anger. "Yeah, just a little freaked out. Listen Natsuki, they thought she was Shizuru. Someone must have hired the Triads to track her down."

A deep scowl returns to my face. "I thought they were gangsters not mercenaries."

"They'd be school girls for the right amount of cash."

I stared at her intently. "You mean some rich fuck hired a group of gangsters to hunt her down?" I said disbelievingly, knowing that rich fuck must be her dad.

"That rich fuck is rich as fuck because the Triads don't come cheap. Trust me I know." Faye seethes.

"It's Takashi. I know it's him. He's the only one who'd do anything to get her back so he can continue beating her." I spat in anger.

"Maybe he's partners with the Triad's leader. Do you know who the Triad leader is?" I ask.

The young Yakuza lord shakes her head. "No one knows who the Triad King is, but whoever they are, they want Shizuru and they want her bad."

"Are you going to wait for them to come to you or something?" I ask the gangster.

"I don't bust back 'cause I shoot first." Faye says. "I've got to get back; I don't want her to be alone for too long."

"But you left her to talk to me unprotected." I point out. She slaps me on the back of my head.

"I keep my guns in her purse. She's never unprotected." Faye says as she starts to walk away. As this new information starts to sink in, her voice reaches my ears again.

"I'm American. Born and raised in Compton, California before the Yakuza came and got me." She says as she flicks me off before disappearing into the night.

I shake my head as I start to walk back towards my house.

* * *

Miyu watched with emotionless eyes as Natsuki walked back into her apartment. She had been coming to visit Alyssa before she caught sight of the green eyed girl and the target together. Now she sat in a tree, calling her boss to see what she would do next.

"_Hello?"_ Tomoe's angry voice answered.

"I have located the target, awaiting further instruction."

"_Is she alone?"_

"No, she has hired the protection of a Yakuza leader." Miyu said.

Tomoe's voice grew angrier at all of these roadblocks preventing her from obtaining her precious Shizuru. "_Who the fuck is their leader_?"

"Faye Anthony, age 19. Born and raised in Compton, California. The lover of Shizuru's eldest sister." Miyu recited, luckily she knew English well enough to understand most of what the two were talking about.

"_What is Shizuru-onee-sama's location Greer?"_ Tomoe asked impatiently.

"Kuga Natsuki's apartment."

_"Ah, so she is with the Kuga brat? Very well Miyu I want you to do anything you have to do to bring me Shizuru-onee-sama."_

"_Kill them all. I want the baby dead as well. Shizuru and I will have one of our own one day. I don't need that abomination around. Kill that fucking baby."_

"Understood. It will be done."

"Also Marguerite-san please refrain from eliminating any more henchman. We are terribly low."

Miyu almost sighed when she heard the sound of a gun going off.

"_I can do whatever the fuck I want."_

* * *

**Damn, that's like insane on thirty different levels.**


End file.
